Al son del té
by Bonis
Summary: Matsumoto crea la asociación de mujeres en Karakura, orientada a ayudar en sus problemas románticos y sexuales a las chicas… ¿Podrán sus pobres parejas aguantar sus disparatadas ideas? Fanfic subido de tono y con algo de lemon. Contiene parejas: Ulqui-Hime, Ichi-Ruk, Toshiro-Karin y Matsumoto-Grimmjow... Pasen y lean mis locuras :)
1. La primera reunión

Al son del té.

Este fanfic es la continuación de Doomsday, pero no hace falta leerlo para entenderlo (Aunque si lo queréis leer mejor para mi weee XD) En mi anterior fanfic se desarrolla y explica cómo se enamoraron cada pareja. Este fanfic estará basado en diversas situaciones vividas por la parejas, con situaciones cómicas, subidas de tono, dudas existenciales y tendrá algo de drama. Aunque la parte del drama será poca… (Espero… Que me conozco y termino liándolo todo u_uU) Este fanfic NO está basado por exclusiva en una sola pareja..

Para los que no hayan leído Doomsday, haré un breve resumen…

* * *

_**Minimini Resumen (XD)**_

Ulquiorra y Grimmjow han renacido como humanos. Ulquiorra ahora se llama Seelee y mantiene una relación sentimental con Inoue. Grimmjow se llama Caym y esta liado con Matsumoto… (Se que esta pareja es totalmente dispar… Pero si leéis Doomsday lo entenderéis mejor) y su relación gira exclusivamente entorno al sexo. Digamos que Matsumoto es la típica mujer madura que se lía con un joven playboy… Ejem… Como diría una de mis lectoras ¡Son unos sexosos! Jeje.

Ichigo y Rukia son pareja, al igual que Toshiro y Karin. Y Hinamori que antes era la tercera en discordia… Es de momento una Forever Alone (Si conocéis al meme, me entenderéis mejor jejejeje, para mayor info ver ) .

Mi historia empieza cuando ha pasado un mes desde el final de Doomsday….

* * *

1. La primera reunión.

Inoue cantaba alegremente mientras pelaba unas patatas, su cocina parecía un campo de guerra con ollas a rebozar de comida y con alimentos por doquier. Seelee entro en la cocina y cuando vio el panorama miro con desdén a la peli castaña.

- ¿Finalmente vais a tener esa estúpida reunión en casa? –Preguntó con un ligero tono molesto en su voz-

Inoue se giro a él y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Si! –Exclamo alegre- Todas las chicas vendrán ¡Qué emoción! Nunca antes había hecho algo así.

Seelee la miro en silencio, después negó suavemente con la cabeza. Tener un grupo de humanas y Shinigamis escandalosas en su casa no le agradaba ni un pelo.

- Me voy a la universidad –Dijo secamente, no querría estar allí cuando aquellas mujeres llegaran-

Inoue que ya estaba acostumbrada a su actitud sería, tiro la patata que estaba pelando a la olla, corrió hacía él y sin darle tiempo a quitarse, le planto un gran y sonoro beso en la mejilla. Seelee se retiro al instante, aún no se acostumbraba a las demostraciones efusivas de la joven.

- No hagas eso… –Dijo serio-

El la amaba, pero en el fondo seguía siendo como un animalito salvaje, que no estaba acostumbrado al afecto. Aunque después de vivir varios meses juntos se estaba ¨acostumbrado¨ lentamente a convivir con la escandalosa y alegre joven.

- Nos vemos más tarde –Exclamo sonriendo Inoue, ignorando su comportamiento huraño- Te tengo preparada una gran sorpresa. -Termino la frase guiñándole un ojo-

Seelee la miro con el rabillo del ojo y después se giro dándole la espalda.

- Nos vemos más tarde… -Dijo fríamente mientras salía por la puerta-

- ¡No olvides mi sorpresa! –Le recordó, mientras se despedía moviendo las manos efusivamente-

* * *

_Más tarde ese mismo día._

Las alegres voces femeninas que hablaban animadamente, llenaban por completo la pequeña sala de Inoue. La mesa central estaba llena de recipientes de plástico, con cosas que las chicas habían preparado para la reunión. Matsumoto se levanto del suelo y llamo la atención de las chicas dándole ligeros golpes con un tenedor a su copa de Sake.

- Queridas amigas, me llena de Jubilo y alegría veros a todas aquí reunidas –Exclamo con entusiasmo- ¡Desde hoy queda inaugurada nuestra asociación de mujeres de Karakura!

Algunas de las chicas aplaudieron animadas… Mientras que una la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿¡Y yo porque diablos tengo que estar aquí!? –Preguntó Karin molesta cruzándose de brazos-

Aunque el temperamento de la chica hubiera mejorado. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos de las caóticas reuniones de la asociación de mujeres Shinigamis en la sociedad de almas. La protesta de la joven, hizo que el buen humor de Matsumoto se evaporara en el aire en un instante, camino hasta ponerse frente a Karin y puso con fuerza su dedo índice sobre la frente de la chica.

- ¡Aun tienes que aprender a comportarte como una chica! –Le reprendió- ¡No quiero que la novia de mi capitán se comporte como un chico!

Karin abrió los ojos como platos mientras su cara se tornaba roja como un tomate. Hablar de su relación con el peli blanco ¡Era tabú para ella!. Rukia que estaba sentada cerca de ella, intervino salvando a su cuñada* de las garras de la rubia.

_*N.A. Agg xD que raro se me hace.. xD_

- Déjala en paz Matsumoto… -Exclamo sería- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…

La rubio hizo morritos y volvió de mala gana a su sitio. Después volvió a alzar su copa de Sake inaugurando la asociación.

- Nuestra asociación, estará vinculada con la asociación de mujeres Shinigamis. Y estará compuesta por; Mi, Rukia , Inoue, Hinamori y Karin –El último nombre lo dijo dedicándole una mirada asesina a la joven-

_- Claro… el burro por delante… -Mascullo entre dientes Karin-_

La rubia la miro con rabia, pero no iba a caer de nuevo en sus provocaciones, así que siguió hablando.

- ¡A partir de hoy! Nos reuniremos todos los viernes para tomar té, comer, realizar actividades y para apoyarnos mutuamente en nuestra nueva vida diaria en la ciudad humana de Karakura.

Karin frunció el ceño mientras la miraba haciéndola pedacitos.

- Yo soy humana ¡No debería estar aquí! –Volvió a protestar-

Matsumoto la miro lanzándole rayitos con los ojos.

- ¡Te aguantas! Si no, ¡Te juro que voy y le cuento a mi capitán lo que sucedió aquel día que estabas bebida! -Dijo amenazante-

Karin se quedo petrificada por la amenaza, recordó brevemente como la rubia le había dado algo de beber y sin saber cómo diablos, había terminado durmiendo en el suelo de su habitación.

- ¡NO TE ATREVERAS! –Le grito con fuerza-

- ¡Ja! –Se mofo- Tu solo tiéntame…

- Ya está bien chicas… -Intervino Hinamori- Yo tampoco debería estar aquí… No vivo en Karakura, pero quiero participar…

- ¡Ves! ¡Así tienes que actuar Karin! –Le increpo la rubia, después corrió alegremente hacía Hinamori y le dio uno de sus mortales abrazos- ¡Gracias por comprenderme!

Grandes gotas cayeron por las cabezas de las demás chicas, mientras Hinamori trataba de quitársela de encima y tratando de respirar entre las niñas* de la rubia.

_N.A. En mi fanfic Matsumoto llama niñas a sus pechos… XD_

Matsumoto libero a la pobre momo de su abrazo. Después palmoteo alegremente mientras seguía hablando.

- Ahora ¡Vamos a ver que ha traído cada una para la reunión!

Las chicas empezaron a abrir los tappers que habían traído. Hinamori saco los bizcochos en forma de pomelos que había preparado a mano, Rukia saco unas bolitas de arroz con forma de Chappys, Matsumoto había comprado unos chocolates exclusivos en una tienda de la ciudad. Inoue… trajo dos sendas ollas de la cocina y cuando las abrió las chicas palidecieron al ver lo que había dentro.

- ¡Os he preparado mi mejor receta! –Exclamo orgullosa- ¡Lentejas con miel y Pinchos de guindillas con piña y peperoni!

El rostro de las chicas paso del pálido al morado del asco… Definitivamente, había que tener un estomago de acero para comerse la comida de la peli castaña. Matsumoto tratando de digerir la horrible imagen de la comida, miro a Karin.

- ¿Y tú que has traído Karin?

La chica puso sobre la mesa una bolsa plástica con naranjas.

- ¿Solo has traído eso? –Preguntó molesta Matsumoto-

Karin la miro molesta, mientras recordaba lo que le había costado obtener las naranjas del vecino... Primero trato de bajarlas a pedradas y al no obtener resultado se coló dentro de su casa y se trepo al árbol…

- ¡Me ha costado mucho conseguirlas! –Respondió defendiéndose mientras la miraba fríamente-

- Pobre capitán –Se quejo- Si así lo vas a alimentar… Poca salud le veo…

A Karin casi se le cayó la mandíbula al escucharla. Dio un gran golpe sobre la mesa y le paró los pies a la rubia.

- ¡¿Y TU QUE SABES, LA CLASE DE COMIDA LE DOY DIARIAMENTE?! –Preguntó molesta, mientras recordaba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo aprendiendo a cocinar- ¡EL ESTA BIEN ALIMENTADO ESO TE LO PUEDO ASEGURAR!

Aquella afirmación hizo que todas la miraran atónitas…

- ¿¡Diariamente!? –Preguntó Hinamori mientras la miraba sonrojada- ¿Es que Shiro-kun vive contigo?

Karin al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapo la boca con la mano mientras pensaba rápidamente en cómo salir de ese embrollo.

- ¡WAAA SI VIVEN JUNTOS! –Exclamo animada Matsumoto- ¡Qué bien calladito se lo tenía el capitán!

- ¡NO NO NO! –Negó fervientemente Karin, tratando de arreglar el entuerto… pero era muy tarde- ¡NO ES LO QUE CRE…

Pero la pobre no pudo acabar la frase, porque Matsumoto le dio otro gran abrazo de los suyos.

- ¡Que alegría! ¡Nuestra Karin, por fin es toda una mujercita! –Exclamo orgullosa-

Karin puso con fuerza sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Matsumoto tratando de liberarse… Mientras grandes gotas volvían a caer sobre la cabeza de las demás chicas... Finalmente al cabo de un rato, Matsumoto dejo de abrazarla dejando a Karin K.O en el suelo y echando espuma por la boca.

* * *

_Varios minutos después…_

Los tappers de comida estaban vacios... Mientras que las grandes ollas de Inoue estaban intactas. Pero a ella no parecía importarle que nadie hubiera probado su comida.

- Se los guardare a Seelee ¡Seguro que le hará ilusión comérselos! –Exclamo alegre mientras tapaba las ollas-

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, imaginarse a Seelee ¨Ilusionado¨ comiéndose aquella bazofia era algo impensable…

- Bueno ¡Ahora vamos a tratar nuestro primer tema! –Exclamo divertida Matsumoto-

Las chicas la miraron animadas… Menos Karin que aún seguía comportándose como un mono salvaje que acaban de meter en una jaula.

- ¡Vamos a hablar de nuestras parejas! –Exclamo Matsumoto, divertida mientras se frotaba las manos-

Pronto la ilusión de las chicas se hizo pedazos… No lo habían visto venir… Una cosa era lidiar con sus parejas y otra muy diferente era hablar sobre eso…

- ¿EEEEEEHHHH? –Exclamo Rukia poniéndose morada- ¿¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!?

Matsumoto sonrió divertida al ver sus reacciones, se encogió de hombros mientras le respondía.

- Se que todas vosotras, sois unas inexpertas en estos temas y pienso que lo mejor es hablar de vuestras dudas. Así entre todas podemos apoyarnos y ayudarnos con nuestros problemas…

Las chicas se miraron nerviosas entre ellas… Sus relaciones eran tan diferentes y raras, que hablar sobre eso era muy difícil… Hinamori nerviosa alzo la mano como si pidiera hablar.

- Yo… Yo no tengo pareja… -Dijo con tristeza-

Matsumoto se acerco a ella y le dio un gran abrazo.

- ¡Tu tranquila! ¡Tengo un gran plan que te ayudara a conseguir pareja!

El rostro de Hinamori paso de la pena de no tener pareja, al terror de lo que hubiera podido haber planeado la rubia para ella… Un gran escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, mientras con la mirada buscaba la ayuda de alguna de las chicas… Pero para su mayor desgracia, todas miraban hacia otro lado ignorándola… Ninguna era capaz de decirle que no a la temida rubia… Un mar de lagrimitas corrió por su rostro mientras pensaba en lo que podría pasarle con el dichoso plan…

- ¡Bien! ¿Quién es la primera en animarse a hablar? –Preguntó Matsumoto mientras volvía a sentarse en su lugar-

Un gran silencio se hizo en el ambiente… Tanto grande era el silencio que hasta se podía escuchar volar a una mosca. La rubia después de un rato dejo escapar un gran suspiro resignada.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Empezare yo misma! –Dijo con determinación- ¡Si ninguna es capaz de hablar yo lo hare!

Dio un largo trago a su copa de Sake y después dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

- Mi relación con Caym... No está pasando por su mejor momento -Exclamo con tristeza-

Aquella revelación hizo que las chicas la miraran atónitas.

- ¿Tenéis problemas? –Preguntó sorprendida Inoue- Seelee no me ha dicho nada…. Bueno, el nunca dice nada… Pero, yo siempre te he visto muy feliz con él.

Matsumoto negó con la cabeza.

- Caym es el amante que cualquier mujer desea… -Exclamó con hondo pesar- Siempre está dispuesto en irse a la cama conmigo. Pero, aparte de eso… Parece que no hay nada más…

- ¡Si la culpa es tuya por ir vestida así y por ser tan ¨sexual¨! -Se quejo Karin mientras miraba el exagerado escote-

La rubia la miro de manera altiva, mientras miraba el pequeño pecho de la chica.

- Yo, no tengo la culpa de ser tan hermosa y que mis niñas sean la envidia de cualquier mujer… Ya quisieras tu, tener este cuerpo y estos pechos…

Karin abrió los ojos como platos ¡Lo que le faltaba! Que ahora la rubia se burlara de sus pechos.

- ¡ATREVETE A REPETIR ESO! –Grito mientras daba un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa-

Inoue se asusto al ver como una gran aura morada aparecía sobre Karin. ¡Tenía que calmarla a toda costa! Los hermanos Kurosaki tenían un ¨poder¨ especial para destruir casas ajenas…

- ¡Tranquila Karin! ¡No importa si no tienes tanto pecho como nosotras!

Pero aquello en lugar de ayudarla, lo empeoro todo… Lo último que le faltaba a Karin era escuchar a otro burro hablando de orejas.

- ¡Claro! Y me lo dices tú... Que te caes de cara y rebotas por tus pechos. –Exclamo molesta, mientras miraba la protuberante delantera de Inoue-

Inoue la miro un tanto triste pero su tristeza duro poco, cuando Rangiku se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza presionando sus niñas contra las suyas. La imagen parecía de dos enormes planetas estrellándose y apachurrándose el uno contra otro...

- ¡Tranquila Inoue! -La ánimo- ¡Que diga lo que quiera¡ Nosotras y nuestras parejas somos felices así.

Después Matsumoto se comporto como si fuera una cría, sacándole la lengua a Karin.

- Olvídala Karin… –La tranquilizo Rukia, que seguía impasible mirando la escena-

- Pero ¡No ves que se están metiendo con ¨nosotras¨! -Le respondió, mientras le señala el pecho-

Rukia la miro de reojo y le sonrío con picardía.

-Tú déjalas tranquilas… Que por lo menos nosotras encontramos ropa de nuestra talla fácilmente… Además. para comprar sostenes. tienen que ir a donde hacen paracaídas…

Karin la miro perpleja, Rukia no hablaba mucho pero cuando hablaba lo clavaba. Aquella puñalada trapera, hizo que Matsumoto estallara en gritos. Segundos después, las cuatro chicas discutían acaloradamente defendiendo que era mejor tener los pechos pequeños o grandes.

- ¡YAAA BASTA! –Grito con fuerza Hinamori, mientras daba un gran golpe sobre la mesa, ya no aguantaba más aquello-

Todas se callaron en el acto y la miraron atónitas… Ver gritar a Hinamori era lo nunca visto...

- ¡Ya está bien de discutir! –Se quejo, después miro al grupo de pechugonas- Si vosotras sois felices así ¡Os felicito! Pero no nos hagáis sentir mal a las que no somos tan agraciadas… –Después se giro a las chicas con poco pecho- Y vosotras ¡Yo nunca os he escuchado quejaros por no tener pecho!. Tu Karin no podrías jugar al futbol y tu Rukia no te podrías poner la pequeña ropa de Chappy.

Después de la gran aclaración, Hinamori se quedo con la respiración agitada. Se sentó de nuevo y como si nada hubiera pasado miro a Matsumoto.

- ¿Entonces tienes problemas con el espada? –Preguntó sería y centrándose de nuevo en la conversación-

Todas las chicas se sentaron en silencio y miraron a Matsumoto. La cual al recordar su problema con Caym frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- Si… -Exclamo con pena- Solo piensa en el sexo... Y eso me tiene ya cansada.

Un gran silenció se hizo en el ambiente, para las chicas Matsumoto era su mentora en temas sexuales... Y que ella, que era un viciosa se quejara sería porque el problema era muy grave...

- Vaya… -Exclamo al cabo de un rato Inoue un tanto pensativa- Entonces, todos los espadas son iguales…

Aquello hizo que todas las chicas giraran la cabeza y la miraran con la mandíbula desencajada.

- ¿¡Todos!? ¿Seelee también es así? –Preguntó la rubia sin dar crédito a lo que oía-

Inoue la miro sin inmutarse y le contesto.

- ¡Claro! Ya sabes, todos los días tienes que hacerlo tres veces como mínimo ¿No es así? –Preguntó inocentemente-

Aquello cayó sobre las chicas como una piedra gigante. Karin al escuchar aquella ¨barbaridad¨ se atoro con su propia saliva y empezó a toser de manera desaforada, mientras la sola idea de que su relación con Toshiro pasara al ámbito sexual y a ese extremo la hacía desvariar.

Rukia por su parte estaba más pálida que un papel, mientras pensaba en lo poco que habían avanzado con Ichigo en su intento de tener relaciones… Matsumoto contaba con la palma de las manos las veces que lo hacía el día con Caym y las cuentas no le salían. Y Hinamori…. Hinamori simplemente estaba aterrada pensando que lo que había dicho Inoue fuera lo normal en todas las parejas… Solo pensar eso, le hacía desear no tener a nadie…

Inoue al ver la actitud de las chicas las miro preocupada.

- ¿No es lo normal? –Volvió a preguntar asustada por sus caras-

Matsumoto la miro atónita.

- ¡Pero qué va a ser eso normal! ¿Pero qué diablos le das a Seelee para que haga eso?

Inoue se preocupo, mientras pensaba que tal vez aquello fuera un problema grave.

- ¡Yo no le doy nada! -Se defendió- ¡Solo la comida normal que preparo!

Las miradas de las chicas fueron directas a las ollas llenas de la comida horrible de Inoue… ¡Tal vez ese fuera el motivo! Grandes gotas de sudor cayeron por sus cabezas… Hasta que la voz inaudible y entre susurros de Rukia las hizo girarse a verla.

- ¿Qué has dicho Rukia-chan? –Preguntó Inoue preocupada-

Rukia bajo la mirada mientras se ponía roja como un tomate

- Preguntaba… Si… Si me podrías dar la receta… De alguna de tus comidas…. -Preguntó avergonzada y roja como un tomate-

Las caras de las chicas se pusieron moradas al comprender el significado de sus palabras… Inoue le sonrió orgullosa de su comida.

- ¡Claro Rukia-chan! –Exclamo con júbilo- Te daré todas las recetas que quieras.

Karin miro aterrada a Rukia.

- ¿En… serio… Le piensas dar de comer eso a mi hermano? –Preguntó preocupada por la integridad de Ichigo-

Pero Rukia no contesto solo bajo la cabeza aún mas avergonzada.

- ¡Vale está bien! –Exclamo palmoteando Matsumoto- Lo que vamos a hacer es que todas vamos a copiar una receta y se la vamos a dar a nuestras parejas. Así podremos ver si es la comida.

Karin la miro aterrada… De nuevo la sola idea de tener relaciones con Toshiro la hizo toser compulsivamente. Cuando se recupero la miro pasando por toda la gama de colores.

- ¡Y LUEGO TE QUEJAS QUE CAYM NO QUIERA NADA MAS CONTIGO! –Chillo a todo pulmón- ¡SI ERES UNA PERVERTIDA!

Las venas de la cabeza de Matsumoto brotaron de la rabia, pero en lugar de contestarle gritando le dio una puñalada trapera.

- ¡Tu calla niña! Que seguro mi pobre capitán estará a pan y agua sin poderte hacer nada… Mojigata…

Segundos después la casa de Inoue estallaba otra vez en grandes gritos de todas contra todas….

* * *

_Varios minutos después..._

Inoue acaba de explicarles como hacer uno de sus platos preferidos ¨remolacha, con huevos y bacón¨*

_*N.A. aggg muero jajaja._

- La próxima semana cuando nos reunamos ¡Quiero escuchar como os fue con la receta! -Les amenazo la rubia-

Hinamori volvió a alzar la mano pidiendo hablar.

- Os recuerdo... Que no tengo pareja... -Exclamo entre susurros-

- ¡Es cierto! -Exclamo divertida Matsumoto- Ahora os voy a explicar mi plan.

Un terrible sudor frio recorrió el cuerpo de Hinamori, cuando vio como Matsumoto traía una pizarra con un elaborado esquema.

- ¿Q-q-que es ... eso? -Preguntó aterrada-

Matsumoto saco pecho orgullosa mientras explicaba su plan.

- ¡Todas las semanas te programaremos una cita a ciegas con un chico! No sabrás quien es. Y nosotras nos encargaremos de organizarlo todo.

El cuerpo de Hinamori se transformo en una roca llena de grietas... Karin la miro compadeciéndose de ella... Prefería mentir sobre haber hecho la asquerosa comida, a tener que ir a una cita a ciegas programada por la rubia...

- ¡Tu primera cita está programada para mañana! -Matsumoto se saco del escote un papelito y se lo dio a la destruida Hinamori- Es en este lugar ¡Recuerda ser puntual! Y cuando nos volvamos a reunir el próximo viernes ¡Tendrás que contárnoslo todo!

- ¡Mucha suerte Hinamori! -La ánimo Inoue dándole palmaditas en la espalda-

Matsumoto dio varias palmadas llamando la atención de todas.

- ¡Nuestra primera reunión ha concluido! Nos veremos aquí el próximo viernes y espero que todas cumpláis con la tarea de esta semana... -Su tono de voz se torno frío y serio- Si no lo hacéis... Os atendréis a las consecuencias...

Todas tragaron saliva... Menos Inoue, que para ella era lo más normal cocinar esa bazofia.

* * *

* Cita a ciegas de Hinamori*

Hinamori llego a la hora acordada al lugar puesto por Matsumoto, la cita era en un parque de atracciones. Busco con la mirada a ver quién era la persona de su cita. Lo único que ponía en el papel, era que su cita llevaría un pañuelo blanco igual al que llevaba atado al cuello.

Animada busco entre la multitud pero no vio a nadie... Los minutos pasaron rápidamente... Y cuando llevaba ya casi una hora y media esperando, por fin vio a alguien con el dichoso pañuelo... Pero era la última persona que hubiera podido imaginarse...

- ¡Mira Ken-chan! -Exclamo Yachiru animada mientras agitaba un pañuelo blanco- ¡Allí esta nuestra cita! Te dije que encontraría el lugar!

La peli rosada salto animada palmoteando en la espalda de Kenpachi. El temible capitán cuando vio a la insignificante Hinamori, le dedico una mirada asesina.

- ¿¡Tu eres mi cita!? -Preguntó mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice, como quien señala una cucaracha-

Hinamori se encogió en su lugar mientras asentía nerviosamente con la cabeza... Si salía viva de esta cita... Mataría a Matsumoto...

* * *

Wee... Bueno espero que os hayáis divertido tanto como yo al leer este loco capitulo. Os adelanto que cada vez que se reúnan las chicas siempre al final aparecerá quien es la cita a ciegas de Hinamori y en los capítulos siguientes contara como le fue... JAJAJAJAJ... Bueno en fin, si alguna se le ocurre algún personaje que le gustaría que tuviera una cita a ciegas con ella decírmelo XD. Ains animalico...

Sobre la reunión, fue una idea que se me ocurrió cuando escribía Doomsday. Y como podéis ver, menuda les espera a los pobres chicos con la comida... Aíns... Espero que sobrevivan... También espero que no me haya liado mucho con tanta conversación :(. Mi parte preferida es cuando Inoue piensa que tres veces es lo más normal jejejeje.

También lamento comentaros que espero que este fanfic, no sea tan largo como mis otros fanfics. Pero bueno, la idea es reírnos un rato con mis locuras :). Gracias por leerme :D.


	2. Apocalipsis alimenticio

**2. Apocalipsis alimenticio.**

Toshiro miraba plácidamente la tele, mientras esperaba que Karin acabara de preparar la cena. Desde que su relación con ella se hubiera ¨aclarado¨ se veían todos los días en su refugio a la misma hora. Afortunadamente su relación era ¨estable¨… Habían pasado de ser amigos, a ser Súper amigos*. Su amistad se había vuelto más fuerte, confiando el uno en el otro y divirtiéndose juntos… Pero, más lejos de aquella ¨grandiosa¨ amistad no había nada más.

_*N.A. Agg morí de la risa XD_

Aquella situación frustraba enormemente al peli blanco. El pobre aún sufría de aquellos ¨horribles¨ sueños húmedos con ella. Pero haciendo gala de su fuerza de voluntad, se auto-controlaba comiéndose sus deseos y suprimiendo cualquier pensamiento ¨impuro¨ de hacerle algo… Y si nada de eso funcionaba, una ducha fría a tiempo lo calmaba… Lo último que querría hacer, sería volverla a acorralarla contra una pared como había pasado meses atrás.

— Ya está servida la cena… -Exclamó Karin con un cierto deje extraño en su voz-

Toshiro se acerco a la mesa y cuando vio el plato, retrocedió instintivamente ¡Era lo más horrible que había visto en su vida! Pálido, la miro buscando una respuesta aquella atrocidad culinaria. Pero ella simplemente lo evitaba mirarlo mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿¡Qué diablos es eso!? –Preguntó serio-

Karin trago saliva mientras recordaba la horrible reunión… En un principio pensó en engañar a Matsumoto diciéndolo que si la había preparado… Pero, cuando pensó que tal vez aquella asquerosa comida podría hacer que Toshiro reaccionara, se decidió a prepararla… No es que deseara que él se transformara en un obseso sexual como Seelee... Solo esperaba, que el peli blanco quisiera hacer algo más que jugar al futbol todos los días.

— ¿Por qué diablos has preparado eso? –Volvió a preguntar molesto esperando aún la respuesta-

— P-p-pensé que te gustaría… -Exclamó entre dientes-

Toshiro miro asqueado el plato y recordó la horrible comida una vez le había preparado Inoue… Después la miro con el rabillo del ojo, mientras trataba de adivinar el motivo de la chica para hacerle aquella asquerosa comida… Fue entonces, cuando vio lo nerviosa que estaba y como tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas. Frunció el ceño al pensar el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para prepararle aquello… Por eso no podía hacerle el feo y no probarla… Finalmente, suspiro con fuerza y se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla dispuesto a probarla aunque muriera en el intento…

— ¿Qué es? –Preguntó serio mientras trataba de adivinar que era-

— Patatas… -Mintió nerviosa mientras pensaba en todos los ingredientes de la receta-

— ¿Patatas? –Preguntó incrédulo-

Karin volvió a mirar con ¨interés¨ una de las paredes, mientras rogaba que él dejara de preguntarle cosas… Toshiro al no obtener respuesta volvió la mirada a las ¨patatas¨. Decidido cogió una cuchara y la metió en el espejo potaje. La mezcla era tan densa, que la cuchara se quedo clavada como si fuera cemento.

— ¿Las patatas eran de cemento? –Preguntó mordazmente mientras trataba de sacar la cuchara-

De nuevo lo único que obtuvo de ella fue silencio. Así, que se armo de valor y se metió una gran cucharada de un solo golpe en la boca… Y fue entonces, cuando toda la mezcla de horribles sabores estallo en su boca.

— ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó nerviosa al cabo de unos segundos, al ver el silencio sepulcral del joven-

Pero Toshiro no contestaba. Su rostro empezó a ponerse de color rojo y luego morado. Ella al ver su rostro grito aterrada y empezó a darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

— ¿¡TOSHIRO ESTAS BIEN!? –Exclamó preocupada, mientras le daba con más fuerza- ¡RESPIRA!

_Varios minutos después…_

El pobre Toshiro estaba tirado sobre el sofá con una toalla tapándole el rostro. Mientras que a su lado estaba Karin con cara de circunstancia por lo que había pasado.

— ¿Querías matarme? –Preguntó con voz débil-

— ¡No! No era mi intención… -Se disculpo, mientras rogaba que la tierra se la tragara-

— Nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo… -Exclamo serio mientras se quitaba la toalla del rostro- Nunca…

— L-Lo siento… -Mascullo entre dientes, mientras se encogía en su sitio aún más-

Toshiro se sentó pesadamente, aún le dolía el estomago después de devolver como nunca antes lo había hecho, parecía que hubiera tirado toda la comida que hubiera comido en su vida. Miro de reojo a Karin, mientras pensaba en los motivos de la chica para querer ¨matarlo¨ de esa manera.

— Lo siento… -Volvió a disculparse Karin, mientras sentía su mirada fría haciéndola pedacitos-

¡Genial! Era lo último que le faltaba a la pobre Karin, que ahora gracias a la rubia, él no volvería a confiar en su comida… Ya se encargaría de matar a la maldita rubia por su genial idea de preparar la dichosa receta…

* * *

_Mientras tanto en Casa Kurosaki…_

Rukia cantaba alegremente en la cocina mientras acababa de poner todos los ingredientes de la fatídica receta de Inoue. Se había preparado a conciencia para la receta ¡Hasta se había puesto su delantal de Chappy y su gorrito de chef!. De una de las bolsas saco un pescado y lo puso sobre la tabla.

— ¡Manos a la obra! –Exclamo alegremente mientras empezaba a hacer pedacitos la cabeza del pescado-

Y mientras la morena masacraba el pescado… Yuzu la miraba aterrorizada escondida a un lado de la puerta. Aún no olvidaba la última vez que la morena había tratado de hacer el desayuno para toda la familia… Todos enfermaron por la indigestión y su pobre cocina quedo como si fuera un campo de guerra, con montones de ollas quemadas y comida tirada por todas partes…

— ¿E-E-Estás segura que no necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó nerviosa por milésima vez, al ver como la morena empezaba a meter los pedazos del pescado con todo y espinas dentro de una gran la olla-

Rukia se giro y le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras aún tenía en las manos lo que quedaba del pobre pescado.

— ¡Tranquila! No hace falta –Exclamo animada-

Después se giro y tiro el resto del pescado dentro de la olla. Luego cogió una bolsa del suelo llena de patatas y sin piedad las tiro también dentro… Sin pelar ni lavar. Aquello hizo que la pobre Yuzu palideciera.

— Rukia… Nee-chan…

Pero Rukia la ignoro de nuevo. Estaba totalmente concentrada ¨tratando¨ de seguir la receta. Al principio se había ceñido a las indicaciones de Inoue, pero cuando vio como su potaje era liquido y no espeso como el de Inoue, empezó a improvisar echándole cosas que ella consideraba que le darían densidad a la receta.

— Sigue igual… -Exclamo mientras ponía carita de preocupación, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea- ¡Ya está! ¡Lo que falta es leche en polvo!

En su retorcida ¨lógica¨ la leche en polvo absorbería parte del líquido y lo volvería más denso. Decidida cogió una bolsa de leche en polvo y la tiro entera dentro de la olla. Aquella locura de la morena, hizo que grandes nubes negras aparecieran sobre la cabeza de Yuzu…

— ¡Rukia Nee-chan! ¡Deja que te ayude! –Volvió a ofrecerle su ayuda aún más temerosa por la integridad de su cocina-

Ichigo al escuchar la voz desesperada de su hermana, se acerco a ver lo que sucedida… Retrocedió aterrorizado cuando vio a Rukia vestida con su horrible delantal de Chappy, con cara de psicópata y tirando otra bolsa de leche en polvo a una olla…

— ¿E-Está cocinando? –Preguntó pálido mientras miraba aterrado a su hermana-

Yuzu asintió abatida con la cabeza, mientras pensaba en como quedaría su cocina después de todo aquello…

— ¿¡Por qué no la detuviste!? –Le increpo entre susurros-

— ¡Lo intente Ni-chan! Pero no pude hacer nada…

Y antes que pudiera seguirle reprochando, Rukia palmoteo alegremente haciendo que los dos hermanos volvieran a mirarla.

— ¡Lo que le falta ahora es más sabor! –Exclamo animadamente- ¡Ahora está más espeso!

Después corrió a la nevera buscando más ingredientes. Finalmente saco una botella de yogurt y un batido de chocolate. Y tal como había hecho con los demás ingredientes, sin dudar vacio el contenido de las botellas dentro de la olla.

Ichigo instintivamente se llevo las manos a la boca, como si tratara evitar vomitar. Mientras que Yuzu se ponía de cuclillas con las manos tapándose los ojos, no quería seguir viendo la abominación que estaba preparando la morena.

— ¿Qué os pasa? –Preguntó extrañado Isshin al ver el comportamiento extraño de sus hijos-

Ichigo aún con la mano en la boca le señalo tembloroso la cocina, Isshin al ver a Rukia cocinando levanto una ceja con preocupación.

— Otra vez está cocinando… -Una punzada en su estomago le hizo recordar el malestar sufrido por la comida de la shinigami, después volvió la mirada a su hijo y lo miro con pena- Te compadezco… No puedo imaginar cómo será cuando os caséis… Claro está, si es que sobrevives hasta esa época…

En una situación normal, Ichigo hubiera saltado sobre su padre dispuesto a darle una paliza por meterse con él… Pero, aquella no era una situación normal y sabía que su padre tenía razón... Isshin suspiro con fuerza desesperado, aquello era una emergencia y su familia necesitaba una solución…

— ¿Quién quiere ir a Mc-Donalds? –Preguntó finalmente dándose por vencido-

No le hizo falta preguntarlo por segunda vez. Toda la familia salió en tropel y atropellándose entre ellos mientras huían. Rukia al escuchar la estampida, salió de la cocina con un cucharon goteando en su mano.

— ¿Yuzu? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Hola?...

* * *

Matsumoto esperaba impaciente a Caym. Ese día habían quedado en la parada del metro y el joven llevaba media hora de retraso. Molesta volvió a consultar por milésima vez su reloj.

— ¡A este paso la comida estará fría! –Se quejo molesta-

En las manos tenía una bolsa que contenía un tapper con la asquerosa receta. La rubia no fue tan tonta de tratar de cocinar aquel esperpento. Se las ingenio para que la Inoue misma lo preparara, aduciendo que ella no tenía cocina mortal para preparar la receta.

Finalmente vio como Caym caminaba con paso veloz hacía ella, el joven llevaba puestos unos ajustados vaqueros negros, una camisa negra ajustada y unas modernas gafas negras. Matsumoto al ver su aspecto trago saliva, solo verlo despertaba en ella un profundo deseo.

— Maldita ciudad, con su maldito tráfico –Se quejo malhumorado-

Después fijo su atención en la despampanante rubia y al ver su ajustado y pequeño vestido de dos piezas rojo, le hizo mirarla con picardía.

— Veo que vienes bien preparada... –Exclamo con sorna, mientras la devoraba con la mirada-

Matsumoto fingió molestarse por su comentario y antes que pudiera decirle nada. Caym la agarro de la mano y empezó a caminar con paso ligero.

— ¡Oyeee! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

Pero el la ignoro y siguió jalando de ella, mientras que la emergente urgencia por poseerla le hacía caminar aún más rápido.

_Varios minutos después…_

La pareja estaba en la habitación de un motel. Matsumoto estaba tendida en la cama con la ropa desajustada y jadeando por los besos salvajes y mordiscos que Caym le estaba dando en los muslos.

— Para… -Exclamó entre jadeos, tenía que detenerlo y darle la comida- Tengo algo…

Sus palabras se cortaron de golpe cuando Caym encontró la cremallera de su falda, bajo el cierre y después empezó a jalar de ella quitándosela.

— ¡Para!

Pero el peli azul era muy ágil, una vez le quito la falda, le bajo sin piedad la parte superior del vestido dejando al descubierto su sujetador. Y antes que ella pudiera decirle nada, metió la cabeza entre sus niñas mientras sus manos volaban por su torso.

— ¡Caym! T-Tengo… Algo… Algo… -La pobre ya ni coordinaba y todo fue a peor cuando Caym metió la mano entre la copa de su sostén y su pecho- Tengo…

Caym le miro divertido mientras la rubia ahogaba sus gemidos tratando de hablarle.

— No creo que pueda esperar –Exclamó con voz aguda y sexy-

Después puso suavemente su cuerpo sobre el suyo presionando su miembro erecto contra su pelvis, aquello la hizo dar un suave gemido mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

— Además… No tienes cara de querer esperar tampoco… Eres una pervertida.

Aquello hizo que la rubia abriera los ojos como platos y molesta trato de quitárselo de encima. Pero, aquello solo empeoro las cosas. Caym se levanto de la cama, la cogió con fuerza de los tobillos y jalo de ella hasta el borde de la cama, después sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la levanto de la cama y la agarro con fuerza de la cintura pegándose de nuevo a ella.

— No lo niegues… Eres una pervertida. –Exclamó divertido mientras miraba como empezaba a ponerse roja de la rabia- Si pareces una gata en celo

— ¡NO LO SOY! ¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARME GATA!

Caym sonrío con picardía y después la cogió por los muslos y le obligo a abrir las piernas mientras la alzaba al nivel de su cintura. Después presiono con fuerza su pelvis contra la suya.

— ¿A qué te gusta sentirme? –Preguntó mientras la hacía subir y bajar rosando más su miembro-

— E-Eres un burro… -Exclamo la rubia mientras escondía su rostro en su hombro-

Caym siguió refregándose contra ella haciéndola gemir, sin poderlo evitar había caído de nuevo en sus redes. Solo el lograba anularla de esa manera y una vez empezaba era imposible detenerlo. Finalmente la pobre llego a sus límites alzo la cabeza y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lo besaba salvajemente.

Variaaaasss horas después….

Caym estaba de pie apoyado contra una pared fumándose un cigarrillo, mientras miraba en silencio a Matsumoto, la cual estaba tirada sobre la cama desnuda y destruida después de la maratón de varias horas con él. Aun la rubia no podía entender como él pudiera disponer de tanta energía para durar haciendo tanto tiempo. Menos mal solo se veían una vez por semana… Porque como este maratón fuera todos los días, seguramente acabaría muerta…

De golpe la rubia recordó su misión ¡Darle la comida! Aunque la idea de que aumentar más su deseo sexual la hizo palidecer… ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! Por el bien de las chicas tenía que descubrirlo. Se sentó con dificultad mientras que el dolor en sus partes le hizo hacer una mueca.

— ¡No hacía falta ser tan rudo! -Se quejo malhumorada tocándose suavemente la entrepierna-

— No haberme pedido más… -Exclamo serio- ¿Entonces para que gritabas pidiéndome más?

Aquello hizo que ella lo mirara con la boca abierta, después indignada cogió una almohada y se la tiro. La almohada impacto contra su pecho haciéndole sonreír con picardía.

— Que daño… –Se mofó de la reacción- Y luego no quieres que te llame gata.

Caym apago el cigarrillo y camino hacia ella mientras la miraba de nuevo con lujuria. Ella al ver su rostro comprendió que corría peligro de nuevo y empezó a tirarle más almohadas que él fue esquivando una por una.

— ¿¡QUIERES PARAR!? –Grito aterrada cuando se quedo sin almohadas, después se cubría el cuerpo con las sabanas- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡OTRA VEZ NO!

— Es tu culpa por incitarme… -Exclamó él con voz suave mientras jalaba de las sabanas dejándola al desnudo otra vez-

Varios minutos después, los dos estaban de nuevo en plena faena. Mientras que la habitación parecía una leonera, con ropa desperdigada y almohadas por doquier. Y en medio de ese desorden, el tapper con la comida de Inoue se había caído al suelo abriéndose y desparramando la comida por el suelo…

* * *

Inoue estaba sentada en su comedor esperando a Seelee. El joven estaba a punto de llegar de la universidad y ella lo tenía todo preparado para comer. Después de la reunión de las chicas, ella estaba muy preocupada por el comportamiento ¨anómalo¨ del joven. Tal vez todo fuera por culpa de su comida. Así que ese día le había preparado comida ¨normal y sana¨.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus preocupaciones, se levanto de la silla y corrió a hacía la puerta.

— ¡Seelee! –Exclamo alegre mientras se colgaba de su cuello-

— Te he dicho que no hagas eso –Exclamo molesto, mientras se la quitaba del cuello-

Pero ella lo ignoro y le planto un gran beso en la mejilla a modo de bienvenida. Seelee mascullo algo entre dientes y después fue a cambiarse, mientras ella le servía la cena.

_Minutos después…_

Seelee miraba fríamente lo que en su época hubiera sido un brócoli… Inoue había hervido el brócoli en agua durante varias horas dejándolo en su mínima expresión... Además lo hirvió sin agregarle ningún condimento... Molesto alzo la mirada buscando respuestas y vio como ella lo miraba sonriente, bajo la mirada a su plato y vio que ella si se había servido su comida ¨normal¨.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es esto? –Preguntó molesto mientras clavaba el tenedor con fuerza sobre la pobre verdura-

— Es por tu salud –Le respondió con la boca llena-

La mirada fría de Seelee la hizo pedacitos. No solo se regodeaba sirviéndole aquella bazofia ¡Ahora se jactaba de su comida hablándole con la boca llena! Sin decir una palabra más, se levanto de la mesa y se fue directo a su habitación. Aunque vivieran juntos, cada cual tenía su propia habitación. Inoue al verlo irse, se levanto de la mesa y lo siguió preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien Seelee? ¿No tienes hambre?

Seelee se dio media vuelta y la miro serio.

— A eso no se le puede llamar comida.

— P-Pero… Si es por tu salud… -Se defendió mientras bajaba la mirada triste-

— Que yo sepa, no estoy enfermo.

Inoue trago saliva, mientras debatía si contarle el motivo real de la comida. Alzó de nuevo la mirada y vio su mirada fría… Era obvio que estaba esperando una explicación. Ella ante él era como un libro abierto y si no se lo decía, seguramente él acabaría descubriendo toda la verdad. Finalmente se rindió y dio un gran suspiro.

— Las chicas dicen que tu comportamiento no es normal y que estás enfermo… Y yo me preocupo por tu salud -Exclamo entre susurros y avergonzada-

— ¿A que se refieren con que mi comportamiento no es normal? –Preguntó mientras levantaba levemente una ceja-

Inoue se puso roja como un tomate y miro nerviosa para otro lado.

— En eso de hacerlo tres veces al día…

Seelee no le respondió, solo se quedo mirándola en silencio como si meditara en sus palabras. Finalmente desvió la mirada con desdén hacia otro lado como si aquello no le importara.

— Si tanto te molesta. No volveré a tocarte nunca más. –Respondió fríamente mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos-

Aquello hizo que ella volviera a mirarlo atónita.

— ¡No me refería a eso!

Él volvió a mirarla con su típica cara de póker. Aquello hizo que ella se preocupara aún más y rápidamente trato de explicarse.

— Yo… yo… -Balbuceo buscando las palabras para expresarse- Yo estoy bien así… No me importa. Solo me preocupo por tu salud.

Aquello hizo que él la mirada de manera un tanto altanera, le molestaba que fuera tan voluble y que se dejara manipular por las otras mujeres.

— Si es así ¿Entonces por qué te dejas influenciar por lo que digan los demás?

Inoue nerviosa junto las manos y las apretó con fuerza mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio.

— No quiero que te pase nada… -Fue lo único que pudo contestar-

— ¿Acaso me consideras débil?

Inoue negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Nunca he dicho que seas débil! –Se defendió- ¡Solo me preocupo por ti! No quiero que enfermes y que por ello pueda perderte.

Seelee abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras, después se giro dándole la espalda para que ella no viera su rostro. Aún se le hacía extraño tener a alguien que se preocupara por él de esa manera.

— No hace falta que te preocupes por mí. Así que deja de pensar tonterías.

Inoue suspiro aliviada. Lidiar con el joven era más difícil que criar una manada de monos. Estaba segura que él la ¨entendía¨ a su manera. Así que optó por actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Aún queda comida de la que hice para mi ¡Voy a servírtela ya mismo!

Sin esperar su respuesta se dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina mientras canturreaba alegremente. Seelee mientras la miro alejarse de reojo.

— Sabía yo que esa estúpida reunión de mujeres sería malo… -Se quejo mientras negaba con la cabeza-

Varios minutos después, Seelee comía en silencio mientras que Inoue le contaba al detalle lo que había ocurrido en la reunión. Considero que sería lo mejor para evitar más malos entendidos con él. Y aunque él no se lo dijera, escuchar los problemas ¨sexuales de Caym y de Ichigo¨ le causo ¨algo¨ de gracia.

— Esa estúpida Asociación de mujeres no es buena –Se quejo con desdén mientras cortaba una porción de comida- Solo traerá problemas.

— Uhmm, pues a mí me ha gustado, me divertí mucho –Exclamo con alegría Inoue, mientras se metía una gran porción de comida en la boca-

Seelee la miro con el rabillo del ojo, después negó con la cabeza mientras susurraba.

— Mujeres….

Después él miro su reloj y cuando vio la hora, miro molesto a la chica.

— Ya casi es la hora, así que date prisa. –Le apremio-

— Ya me queda poco –Respondió apresurada mientras se atiborraba de comida- ¡Además hoy te tengo otra sorpresa!

Seelee la miro en silencio, mientras los cachetes de Inoue parecían los de un hámster llenos de comida. El sex-appeal de la chica ahora era cero, pero aquello pareció no importarle. Ya casi era la hora de su última relación sexual del día. Él era un hombre muy complejo y tenía programadas todas sus horas diarias y las cumplía a rajatabla. Tanto era su afán controlador, que hasta tenía programadas sus relaciones sexuales con la chica y tenían que ser siempre a las mismas horas especificas….*

_*N.A. agg morí jajaja._

* * *

Hinamori caminaba dos pasos por detrás del capitán y la peli rosada, la pobre iba arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza baja… Aquella cita a ciegas era lo peor que podría haberle pasado. La única que parecía estárselo pasando en grande era Yachiru que los llevaba de atracción en atracción. La peli rosada se había empeñado en montarse en ¨TODAS¨ las atracciones del parque… Y eso Incluía las atracciones para niños…

— ¡Yay! Miraaaa Ken-chan ¡Allí quiero ir allí! –Señalo con el dedo animada a la atracción infantil del trenecito en forma de gusanito-

Hinamori al ver la atracción palideció y cuando llegaron a la fila se aparto un poco de los dos lunáticos mientras se temía lo peor.

Estando en la fila, uno de los encargados vio al corpulento hombre que estaba de espaldas haciendo la fila como si pensara subirse en la atracción. Decido corrió hasta él dispuesto a echarlo de la fila.

— ¡ESTA ATRACCIÓN ES SOLO PARA NIÑOS! –Grito indignado el encargado mientras lo agarraba con fuerza de un brazo-

Kempachi giro ligeramente el rostro y le dedico una de sus miradas asesinas, era como si estuviera mirando una cucaracha antes de hacerla pedacitos…

— ¿Quieres morir insecto? –Preguntó con voz gutural mientras le dedicaba una de sus sádicas sonrisas-

El pobre hombre al ver la cara de psicópata del hombretón, se le descompuso el rostro y en el acto se orino encima, mientras toda su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos como si fuera a morir.

— ¡Hombre malo! –Se rio divertida Yachiru, mientras daba pequeños saltitos a su alrededor- ¡Atácalo Ken-chan! ¡Atácalo!

El pobre diablo al escuchar a la psicópata cría, miro aterrado a Kempachi y puso sus manos juntas rogando por su vida.

— ¡TENGO MUJER E HIJOS! ¡SE LO RUEGO! ¡NO ME MATE!

Kempachi sonrió de manera aún más sádica. Después alzo sus manos y las junto mientras las hacía sonar. El encargado se tiro al suelo y le hizo una reverencia mientras ponía las manos en el suelo humillándose aún más.

— ¡SE LO RUEGO! ¡PERDONEME LA VIDA!

Pero antes que el pobre hombre pasara a mejor vida, el trabajador del trenecito intervino ayudándole.

— ¡SOIS LOS SIGUIENTES! –Grito mientras apartaba a toda la gente que estaba por delante de ellos, dándoles prioridad para que se subieran-

— ¡KEN-CHAN! ¡QUE NOS TOCA¡ ¡WEEE! –Chillo la peli rosada mientras corría como loca hacia la atracción-

Yachiru se sentó en el primer vagón de la cabeza, Kempachi detrás y Hinamori… La pobre estaba en paradero desconocido, cuando tuvo oportunidad escapo dejándolos solos.

El trencito empezó a moverse entre los exaltados gritos de Yachiru. Y cuando los demás humanos vieron la dantesca imagen del gran hombretón sentado en dos vagones y con cara de asesino, huyeron despavoridos en manada y dando gritos de terror.

_Minutos después…_

Hinamori estaba sentada en la terraza de una cafetería tomándose un té para relajarse. Afortunadamente había logrado escapar de la psicópata pareja… O eso pensaba, hasta que escucho la aguda y chillona voz de Yachiru a sus espaldas.

— ¡Allí esta Hinamori! ¡Vamos Ken-chan!

Una gran gota paso por la cabeza de Hinamori, su tormento aun no había concluido… Y antes que pudiera escapar, Yachiru salto sobre ella haciendo que la taza del té se cayera sobre las galletas que había pedido, mojándolas por completo.

— ¡MOMO MALA! –Se quejo la joven, mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la suya- ¡YA NO VOLVERAS A ESCAPAR!

Y antes que la pobre momo pudiera hacer algo, la peli rosada le puso una esposa en su muñeca y después se esposó a ella misma.

— ¡ASI NO TE VOLVERAS A PERDER! –Exclamo alegre-

Hinamori abrió la boca para protestar, pero no tuvo tiempo a hacerlo. Yachiru salto a la espalda de Kempachi jalando de ella, después el hombretón comenzó a caminar arrastrando a la pobre Momo….

_Varios minutos después…_

El ¨ánimo¨ inicial de Kempachi empezó a decrecer al ver lo absurdas que eran las atracciones humanas. Mientras que Yachiru se divertía como loca y Hinamori era arrastrada por todo el parque.

— Vaya mierda de cita… -Se quejo Kempachi mientras miraba de reojo a Hinamori- Matsumoto me prometió que me divertiría…. ¿Qué vas a hacer para divertirme mocosa?

Hinamori lo miro aterrada mientras mataba mentalmente a la rubia.

— ¡Yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho Ken-chan! –Exclamo alegre Yachiru-

Después la peli rosada se metió a la boca de un solo golpe un gran algodón de azúcar.

— Agradece que ella se divierte… -Exclamo mientras volvía a hacer pedacitos con la mirada a Hinamori-

Ríos de lagrimitas corrieron por las mejillas de Hinamori… Mientras rogaba salir viva de aquella horrible cita…

Yachiru después de devorar el algodón de azúcar, saco de nuevo el gran mapa y tacho la última atracción a la que se habían subido.

— ¡Jo! Ya solo nos queda una atracción –Se quejo- Que pena.

Kempachi maldijo entre dientes mientras volvía a dedicarle otra mirada asesina a Momo, ella por su parte respiro aliviada al saber que su agonía estaba a punto de terminar…. O eso creía.

— ¡Solo nos queda la casa de los horrores! –Exclamó alegre Yachiru, mientras azuzaba a Kempachi hacía delante y señalaba una gran casa negra-

Como en todas las demás atracciones, la gente al ver a Kempachi se aparto aterrada dándoles prioridad. El grupo entro en la oscura casa y lo primero que apareció para asustarlos fue un hombre disfrazado de zombie.

— ¡BUUUUUU! –Grito el hombre disfrazado tratando de asustarlos- ¡OS VOY A COMER! ¡BUUU!

Kempachi abrió los ojos al ver al estúpido humano vestido de manera extraña.

— ¿Qué diablos es lo que pretendes hacer? –Preguntó mientras su sonrisa sádica volvía a parecer- Parece que quieres morir hoy escoria…

El pobre hombre al ver el careto de psicópata de Kempachi, dio un gran grito y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Al final algo divertido! –Exclamo Kempachi con sorna-

Después empezó a correr persiguiendo al extraño humano. Y entre más lo perseguía, más personal de la casa de los horrores se unía al pobre hombre huyendo despavoridos y creando una estampida de gente corriendo por toda la casa. Y mientras Kempachi se divertía acosando a los humanos, Yachiru palmoteaba alegre y Hinamori… La pobre momo seguía siendo arrastrada, esposada y con un mar de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

A la escena solo le faltaba la música de Benny Hill….*

_*N.A..Jajaja morí de nuevo xD._

* * *

Madre mía lo que me reído escribiendo esto… Sobre todo la parte de Kempachi… Ains pobre Hinamori jejeje. También me he reído mucho con la forma de cocinar de Rukia… agg y también con el pobre Toshiro con la indigestión por la comida… En resumen. Me he divertido más que Yachiru en el parque de atracciones jajajaja. Espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo al leerlo ;).

El próximo capítulo, será de otra reunión… Pobres chicos no saben lo que les espera… El tónico de mi fanfic será, reunión loca de las chicas y siguiente capítulo sobre las cosas que aplicaran de la reunión con sus parejas… Ósea, el próximo capítulo las chicas se reunirán otra vez :).

También espero que hayáis visto que por fin he aprendido a usar el — y no -, jeje la verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo, hasta que he visto varios tutoriales de escritura que espero que me ayuden a mejorar mis fanfics :).

Y como suele ser habitual, responderé los reviews de mis lectores ¡Yay! Jejejeje.

Zamtik y Girzzeta, agg lo que me pude reír con lo de que le jodieron al vida a Hinamori jajajaja. Y mas que se la joderan ya veras jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review y que te gusten mis fanfics :D.

Kimyko :O ¡Eres mi stalker! Omfg XD tendré que vigilar mi espalda u_uUU jajaja. Me alegra que te gustara, sobre actualizar rápido, me gustaría poder hacerlo. Pero como sabrás desde Doomsday me cuesta publicar porque re-escribo todo una y otra vez T-T Lo sé soy medio psicópata jejeje. Gracias por leerme.

Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya. Me tomo nota de los que me dices y ya tengo varias ideas locas jejejeje. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el fanfic :D y que te rieras mucho con tu hermana, espero que con este también te rías. Lo de tener a Matsumoto de casamentera tiene que ser horrible, en serio yo también tengo pena por Momo jejeje. Lo del meme NO y true story me hizo reír mucho. La verdad vivir con alguien como él es duro, mi marido es muy serio y cerrado pero menos mal no es tanto como Seelee, porque sino que se lo aguante su madre jajajaja. Sobre lo Ichigo enterándose lo del refugio… Mmm no te digo nada más pero seguramente Toshiro temerá por su vida. Jajajaja. Gracias por el halago de mi redacción me llego al alma :D. Y sobre lo largo de tu review, tranquila entre más largo el review más alegre me pongo jejeje. Muchas gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo a dejarme ese pedazo de review tan divertido :D.

Llaulli. Gracias por seguirme y esperar con tantas ansias mis capítulos. Sobre más Ulqui-hime, como bien puse arriba, podrás leerlos capítulo por medio :). Muchas gracias por tu review.

Myskymyheart, la imagen de Hinamori torturada por Matsumoto me hizo gracia XD. Sobre cómo se emborracho Karin, tal vez lo explique más adelante jejeje. Sobre Grimm y Matsumoto, si esos dos no cambiaran, pero sí que te adelanto que tendrán problemas jejeje. Lo mismo que todos los demás, seguro cuando leas el siguiente capítulo lo comprenderás :). Me alegra mucho que te guste el nuevo fanfic y que te haya hecho reír :D, espero no defraudarte y seguir divirtiéndote :D Gracias por tu review.

Umiko Mitsuki O.o ¿Es que acaso no sabías que era lo normal hacerlo 3 veces al día? Jajajajaj fuera de broma, Seelee está enfermo jajaja. Espero que lo que puse sobre ellos te haya gustado. Y lo de Matsumoto, no es que le canse tener sexo con Caym, lo que le cansa es que solo la utilice para eso y que su relación solo gire en torno al sexo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y espero sorprenderte con el otro que estará más loco aún si cabe jeje. Gracias por tu review :D

Kuraudo Shisen, waaa no te mueras T-T no quiero ser la culpable de una muerte jejeje. Fuera de broma, me alegra que te gustara tanto la historia y espero que este capítulo también te guste :D. Gracias por tu review y por leerme.

Grg98, tienes toda la razón con IchiRuki, en este fanfic tendrán mucha más acción, tengo grandes planes para esta pareja. Lo mejor es que creo que con este fanfic, todos quedaran contentos ya que todas las parejas tendrán prioridad :). Lo de la sorpresa de Ulquiorra… Como veras hoy ella volvió a comentarlo… Más adelante sabrás a que me refiero jejeje. Muchas gracias por leerme y por divertirte tanto leyéndome :).

Mitsuko5399, ya viste como les fue con la comida, animalitos jejejeje. Muchas gracias por leerme y por tu review :D

Jbstefystar Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara :)

Sobre tu pregunta de lemon, de momento lo que he puesto en este fanfic es lo más lemon que he escrito (Publicado) No se lo había dicho a nadie pero tengo medio escrito un Lemon subido de tono con Rukia y Ichigo. Aunque de momento no creo que lo llegue a publicar algún día :). En este fanfic dependiendo de cómo avance, me planteare subir o no el nivel del lemon :). Gracias por leerme ;).

.03 Me apunto los nombres de las citas para desarrollarlos y también se me ocurren cosas locas jejejeje. Imagino que a lo que te referías con cap cortos es lo que se ve en este capítulo. Como puse arriba, la tónica es: capítulo Reunión loca de las chicas y el otro capítulo cortos de lo sucedido con las parejas por la reunión. Jejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por leerme y por tu review :).

Ares-sama, espero que la cita de Kempachi te haya hecho reír aún más jejeje. Yo casi lloro de la risa solo de imaginarme a la pobre gente de la casa de los horrores huyendo de él. Jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leerme :D.


	3. Estrechas Vs Obsesas

3. Estrechas VS Obsesas

Una gran tensión se podía sentir en la pequeña sala de Inoue, en lugar de ser una reunión ¨agradable¨ de ¨alegres¨ mujeres, parecía más una reunión de mujeres deprimidas y al borde de un ataque de nervios… Karin y Rukia estaban sentadas con la cabeza baja y con una pequeña aura morada rodeándolas, Hinamori por su parte estaba sentada en una esquina y con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. Las únicas que parecían no estar afectadas por el gen depresivo, eran Inoue y Matsumoto.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que os pasa!? –Preguntó molesta la rubia mientras palmoteaba llamando su atención- ¡Venga animaros que parecéis unas jubiladas!

Aquello hizo que Karin reaccionara como una leona enfurecida a la que acaban de quitar su presa. Se incorporo del suelo, se puso frente a Matsumoto y puso su dedo a modo de acusación sobre su pecho evitando sus niñas.

— ¡TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE TODO! –Chilló histérica- ¡CASI MATAS A TOSHIRO CON TU ESTUPIDA IDEA!

Matsumoto parpadeo atónita.

— ¡Ah! ¿Es por eso que el capitán lleva encerrado en su habitación toda la semana? –Preguntó inocentemente- Pobrecito, ahora entiendo porque también estaba tan pálido.

Karin abrió los ojos como platos y sus pupilas ardieron en fuego, mientras que una gran sed asesina crecía dentro de ella.

— ¡YO TE MATO!

Pero, antes que pudiera hacerle nada, Rukia salto sobre ella y la agarro por detrás alejándola de la rubia.

— ¡Tsk! Así no se comporta una dama Karin –Exclamo triste la rubia mientras negaba con la cabeza- Me da mucha pena mi capitán…

— ¡YO TE MATOO! –Chillo Karin como una energúmena, mientras empezaba a lanzar patadas al aire tratando de alcanzarla-

Inoue un tanto consternada al ver la pelea, trato de ayudar a Rukia para calmar a la joven, salió corriendo a la cocina y después volvió con un cucharon lleno de una extraña sustancia, se acerco a Karin y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le metió de un solo golpe la enorme cuchara y después la obligo a tragárselo.

— ¡Come esto! –Exclamó alegre mientras le metía más a cuchara- Normalmente esto ánima a Seelee.

El rostro de Karin se torno morado mientras el asqueroso líquido bajaba por su garganta, después la pobre se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras empezaba a sufrir arcadas. Rukia preocupada, se arrodillo a su lado y empezó a darle fuertes palmadas en el espalda.

— ¿En serio eso lo anima? –Preguntó intrigada la rubia, ignorando el viacrucis de Karin- ¿Y cómo sabes que lo anima? Si siempre tiene el mismo careto.

Inoue se sonrojo al escucharla y bajo la mirada al suelo.

— Lo sé por la forma en la que come…

Aquello hizo que las chicas la miraran como un bicho raro… Definitivamente Seelee e Inoue eran harina de otro costal.

Matsumoto se froto el tabique de la nariz tratando de centrarse y retomar la reunión.

— Bueno… Vamos a dejarnos de tonterías y vamos a hablar de lo que realmente importa. ¡Hablemos de los resultados de la prueba de la comida y de cómo fue la cita de Hinamori!.

Las palabras de la rubia, hicieron que de nuevo las chicas entraran en modo depresivo… Todas menos Karin que se arrastraba por el suelo hacia la mesa, buscando su te para beber y quitarse el asqueroso sabor de la boca.

_Varios Minutos después…_

— ¡Esto es terrible! –Se quejo la rubia después de oír todo lo ocurrido- Así que resumiendo: ¡Ninguna pudo comprobar si era la comida!

Karin que ya se había recuperado, le dedico una mirada asesina.

— Te recuerdo, que tú también tenías que darle de comer a Caym…. Y Aún, no nos has contado si lo pudiste hacer.

Varias gotitas de sudor aparecieron sobre la frente de la rubia, mientras miraba nerviosamente hacía otro lado. Karin abrió los ojos como platos ¡Era evidente que ella tampoco había podido!

— ¡Tanto exigirnos y no hiciste nada! -Le recrimino molesta- ¡Seguro lo único que hicisteis fue copular como conejos!.

Aquello hizo que Matsumoto la mirara atónita.

— ¡Tú , no sabes de lo que hablas! -Le respondió fingiendo ofenderse por sus palabras-

— Ya… Lo que tú digas. –Exclamo con desdén Karin mientras dejaba escapar un gran suspiro-

Matsumoto hizo pucheros molesta, no le gustaba que la dejaran en evidencia, así que antes que todo fuera más en su contra, siguió actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Bueno, eso no importa. ¡Os tengo una sorpresa preparada! –Exclamo con alegría, mientras palmoteaba como una cría-

Karin, Rukia y Hinamori la miraron aterradas… Una sorpresa de la rubia era equivalente a que un asesino en serie te regalara algo.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Me encantan las sorpresas! –Exclamo alegremente Inoue, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de estrellitas-

Las demás la miraron con ganas de matarla. Lo último que les faltaba era que alguien animara más a la psicópata rubia.

— Voy a traeros la sorpresa ¡No tardo! -Exclamó la rubia mientras salía con paso veloz-

Karin vio en su marcha la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de aquella pesadilla, se levanto de la mesa y se despidió.

— ¡Me acabo de acordar que tengo un entrenamiento! –Exclamo fingiendo-

Rukia al verla, la imito y se levanto de la mesa dispuesta a seguirla.

— Y yo tengo que ir… a… a… ¿Comprar chappys? –Dudo inventándose la excusa-

Las dos caminaron hacía la puerta, pero antes que pudieran huir, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y las pobres se encontraron de morros con la rubia, la cual jalaba una gran y alargada caja.

— ¡Genial! –Se alegro la rubia- Gracias chicas por ayudarme a meter la caja.

Rukia y Karin se miraron con tristeza, después cogieron de mala la caja y la ayudaron mientras ríos de lagrimitas surcaban sus mejillas. Movieron la caja hasta el centro de la salita y después la rubia abrió la caja, dejando al descubierto un caballete con una pizarra tapada por un papel.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? –Preguntó molesta Karin tratando de buscarle el sentido a aquello-

— ¡Esta será nuestra tabla de progresos! –Exclamo exultante Matsumoto, mientras sacaba pecho orgullosa-

— ¿Tabla de progresos?... –Preguntó preocupada Rukia-

Matsumoto retiro el papel que cubría la pizarra y las chicas pudieron ver lo que parecía ser una extraña tabla grafica de datos y para mayor preocupación de las presentes, todos los datos de la grafica estaban cubiertos por papeles. Pero antes que pudieran preguntarle nada, la rubia les explico que era aquello.

— Después de nuestra primera reunión, llegue a la conclusión que vuestras relaciones están en diferentes niveles y por ello no podemos aplicar las mismas acciones por igual a todas. Por eso antes de seguir, tenemos que identificar exactamente en qué grado de relación esta cada una.

Aquello las tranquilizo. Por lo menos la rubia no las obligaría a utilizar métodos agresivos por igual, trayéndoles más problemas con sus parejas…. O eso pensaban.

- Por ello, he hecho esta sencilla tabla de datos.

Matsumoto retiro con cuidado la parte inferior de los datos y debajo habían varias caritas horribles en forma de chibis. Después retiro el otro papel que ocultaba los datos laterales. Y habían numerados varios chappys dibujados de una manera horrible y al parecer en diferentes situaciones…

— ¿Pero qué demonios son esas cosas? –Preguntó molesta Karin, mientras miraba los horribles dibujos- ¡Si parecen los dibujos de unos críos de pre-escolar!

— ¡Qué bien! –Exclamo con jubilo Rukia- ¡Para eso querías mis dibujos!.

Karin miro atónita a su cuñada y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Eso lo pintaste tu?...

— ¡Sí! ¿A que son una monada? -Le preguntó Rukia con estrellitas en los ojos-

Karin volvió a mirar los dibujos y una gran gota cayo por su cabeza, mientras pensaba que Rukia al parecer no estaba tan cuerda como ella pensaba…

— Os voy a explicar cómo funciona la tabla. –Siguió con la explicación Matsumoto- Las caritas de abajo sois vosotras y los datos laterales indican el estado actual de vuestra relación. Que van desde el 0 al 10 y los chappys indican gráficamente que significa cada número.

Las graficas y números iban en el siguiente orden:

0- Dos chappys dándose la espalda molestos y sin hacer nada.

1- Dos chappys dándose besitos inocentes y sin tocarse.

2- Dos chappys abrazados y al parecer besándose intensamente

3- Uno de los chappys tenía las manos tocando partes del cuerpo del otro.

4- Uno de los chappys estaba encima del otro con carita triste y con gotitas de esfuerzo

5- Uno de los Chappys estaba encima del otro sonriendo y con corazoncitos volando a su alrededor.

6- Aparecían pequeñas imágenes de los chappys encima uno del otro y en diferentes posiciones.

7- Uno de los chappys estaba vestido de látex con un látigo en la mano

8- Varias imágenes de Chappys pixeladas.

Las caras de las chicas pasaron por toda la gama de emociones y colores a medida que iban escalando en el nivel de los chappys.

— Ahora, os voy a dar a un imán a cada una y lo pondréis en el numero en el que actualmente este vuestra relación. Y así, sabré exactamente como asesoraros.

— ¡Y UNA MIERDA VOY YO A UTILIZAR ESO! –Chillo histérica Karin, mientras tiraba lejos el imán-

Matsumoto sonrió nerviosa mientras las venitas de su cabeza se hinchaban peligrosamente.

— ¿Te recuerdo Karin, que aún tengo que contarle a mi capitán lo que paso el día de tu borrachera? –Preguntó de mala leche y mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Además… Ese día saque muchasss fotos que seguro mi capitán estaría muy interesado en ver.

A Karin casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo al escucharla. ¡Fotos del día de su borrachera! Eso era lo único que le faltaba…

— Es más… Si quieres, se las puedo enviar ya mismo… -Matsumoto se saco el móvil del escote y se puso a digitar rápidamente-

— ¡ESPERA! –Grito aterrada Karin mientras se levantaba de su asiento y trataba de quitarle el móvil- ¡NO LE MANDES NADA A TOSHIRO!

Matsumoto alzo su móvil alejándolo de ella, mientras que la joven daba pequeños saltos tratando de alcanzarlo.

— Si no quieres que le mande las fotos ¡Ya mismo estas recogiendo el imán!

Karin maldijo entre dientes mientras se debatía entre darle una paliza a la rubia o hacerle caso… Finalmente optó por hacerle caso y se fue arrastrando los pies de mala gana a recoger el imán, mientras maldecía murmurando a la rubia de las narices.

— ¡Así me gusta! –Exclamo con júbilo Matsumoto, después volvió la mirada a las demás chicas que miraban en silencio la pizarra, fue entonces cuando reparo en la pobre Hinamori- Por cierto Hinamori, no creas que me he olvidado de ti.

Matsumoto le dio la vuelta a la pizarra y fue cuando el mundo de Hinamori se hizo pedacitos… Había otro horrible cuadro parecido al anterior, pero a diferencia del otro en la parte superior había una horrible carita chibi que se parecía a ella y en la parte de abajo solo habían cuadrados vacios.

— ¡Aquí pondremos los nombres de tus citas! -Exclamo alegre Matsumoto mientras señalaba las casillas vacías- Y todas las semanas, colocaras un imán en el grado de relación que llegaste con la persona de la cita.

Hinamori se llevo las manos al rostro y quedo como el cuadro del grito con la boca abierta y la mirada desencajada, mientras que sobre su cabeza empezaron a formarse grandes nubarrones.

— ¡Pero tranquila! Eso lo haremos al final, ahora vamos a empezar con la otra tabla –Exclamo divertida-

Matsumoto volvió a darle la vuelta a pizarra y después cogió su imán.

— Y como se que todas sois unas estrechas ¡Empezare yo!.

Decidida puso su imán en la posición número seis, donde habían varias imágenes de Chappys en diferentes posiciones.

_— Si es que tenía razón… Parecen conejos –Exclamo susurrando Karin-_

— ¡Que te estoy oyendo Karin! –La reprendió-

_— Si es que al final, hasta tiene orejas de conejo para escucharme la muy arpía… _

Matsumoto sin decirle nada le tiro un imán que le dio en toda la frente.

— ¡NO ME PEGUES! –Chillo molesta Karin mientras se sobaba-

— ¡Entonces deja de murmurar! –Matsumoto respiro con fuerza mientras se contenía por no hacer pedacitos a la rebelde adolescente, conto mentalmente hasta diez y se centro de nuevo en su misión- Ahora te toca Inoue.

Inoue se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la pizarra, después miro la tabla dudosa, alzó la mano con el imán y empezó a moverlo por la tabla dudando sobre dónde ponerlo… Finalmente se dio por vencida y bajo la mano sin ponerlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Inoue? ¿No sabes dónde ponerlo? –Preguntó asombrada Matsumoto, sabía de sobra que la relación de la peli castaña era similar a la suya-

Inoue negó con la cabeza y la miro indecisa.

— No es eso… Es que… ¿Me podrías dar más imanes? -Preguntó inocentemente mientras se sonrojaba-

Aquello hizo que todas la miraran horrorizadas.

— ¿MÁS IMANES? –Preguntaron las chicas al unisonó-

Al parecer la inocente Inoue era mucho más lasciva que la explosiva rubia y eso ya era decir mucho… Matsumoto por su parte, miraba a Inoue y a la tabla sin poderse imaginar donde quisiera poner más imanes... Trago saliva nerviosa y trato de simular que no pasaba nada, ya que si demostraba mucha incredulidad las chicas seguramente dudarían de sus consejos…

— ¡Sin problema! ¿Cuántos imanes más quieres?

Inoue se llevo el dedo índice al mentón pensando sobre cuántos quería, mientras a su lado la rubia al verla dudar tanto, la mataba mentalmente.

— Hmmm… Con tres creo que me vale.

— ¿¡TRES!? –Chillo aterrada Karin- ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ES LO QUE HACES CON SEELEE?

Grandes gotas de sudor cayeron por las cabezas de las demás chicas.

— Cálmate Karin… -La tranquilizo la rubia, que aún no olvidaba que la hubiera llamado Coneja, así que aprovecho el momento para darle una puñalada trapera- Que tú seas una estrecha, no quiere decir que todas lo seamos…

Aquella puñalada, hizo que la voluble joven gritara como un animal herido y se levantara de su sitio dispuesta a hacer pedacitos a la rubia. Rukia al verla actuó rápidamente y la agarro por los brazos deteniéndola… Al final la única capaz de detenerla era ella. Matsumoto se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al berrinche de la joven.

— Tranquila Inoue –Exclamo Matsumoto dedicándole una sonrisa- Te voy a dar varios imanes y tú pon cuantos quieras.

Inoue sonrió aliviada, por la actitud de las chicas empezaba a creerse que era un bicho raro… Aunque efectivamente lo fuera… Animada cogió los imanes y empezó a ponerlos en diferentes posiciones: En el número seis, donde habían varios Chappys en diferentes posiciones, en el número siete, donde estaban los chappys vestidos de látex y otro en el número ocho, donde estaban las imágenes pixeladas. Y seguramente si hubieran habido más números habría seguido poniendo imanes.

Matsumoto cerró la boca. Mientras mentalmente trataba de imaginarse que cosas haría la joven con Seelee…

— ¿Pero cómo diablos puedes hacer todo eso con Seelee? –Preguntó aterrada Karin, mientras se liberaba de la sujeción de Rukia- No puedo imaginarme, que con ese temperamento que tiene sea capaz… de… de…

Karin cerró la boca al instante y su rostro lentamente se torno rojo, mientras que su inocente mente seguía haciéndose pedazos pensando en lo que podían hacer esos dos…

Mientras tanto, Rukia miraba extrañada a Inoue, nunca pensó que tuviera una relación tan fuerte con el espada… Tal vez la relación espada/humano fuera más ¨fácil¨ que la relación shinigami/humano. Ya que Karin estaba igual que ella… Abrumada por aquel pensamiento, bajo la mirada al suelo mientras la pena la embargaba.

— No perdamos más tiempo… -Exclamo decidida Matsumoto, que se había dado cuenta del rostro de tristeza de Rukia- Es tu turno Rukia.

La morena levanto la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Iba a hacer el ridículo cuando pusiera su imán. La rubia comprendió al momento lo que sucedía, así que camino hasta a ella, paso su brazo por su espalda y la ayudo a caminar hasta la pizarra mientras la animaba.

— No te preocupes Rukia –Dijo con voz dulce- Nosotras ya sabemos que no has hecho nada con Ichigo. Así que pongas lo que pongas no nos sorprenderá. Recuerda que quiero ayudarte y para eso tienes que ser sincera y no avergonzarte por nada.

Rukia hizo una mueca con la boca, mientras miraba la pizarra. Las palabras de Matsumoto le habían ayudado un poco, así que alzó el imán y empezó a moverlo por las primeras posiciones de la tabla y finalmente lo puso en la posición tres, donde los dos Chappys se tocaban.

— Hmm interesante –Exclamo Matsumoto pensativa- No estás tan mal como pensaba… Seguro que la peor de todas es Karin…

— ¡SERAS ARPÍA! –Chillo la joven a sus espaldas-

— ¿Entonces no estoy tan mal? –Preguntó emocionada Rukia-

— Para nada estas mal. Pero tu tranquila, que yo te ayudo con Ichigo –Le respondió alentándola, después miro de reojo a Karin- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, parece que los Kurosaki son una familia de estrechos…

— ¡SERAS HIJA DE -

— ¡Deja de gritar! –Le ordeno Matsumoto- Y pon tu imán ¡Demuéstrame que me equivoco!

Karin cerró la boca y trago saliva mientras maldecía su mala estampa. Después se acerco a la pizarra y acabo rápidamente con aquel mal trago. Puso con seguridad el imán en la posición cero, donde los dos chappys se daban la espalda.

— ¡Tenía razón! –Exclamo Matsumoto sin creérselo- ¡Mi pobre capitán no se come ni un colín! Lo tienes a pan y agua ¡Eres una mojigata!

A Karin se le pusieron los ojos como platos… La rubia era especialista en sacar la bestia que tenía dentro. Pero antes que llegara la sangre al río, Rukia intervino de nuevo y la rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda, deteniendo el inminente ataque.

— ¡Tranquila Karin! –Exclamó tratando de calmarla- ¡Que estés peor que todas no está tan mal!

Karin giro la cabeza y miro a su cuñada, la cual le dedicaba una gran mirada de compasión… Aquello la desarmo completamente y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras se hundía en la miseria… Que las obsesas tuvieran más vida sexual que ella, era lo normal… Pero, que hasta Rukia tuviera más vida sexual que ella ¡Era lo último que le faltaba!

Matsumoto sin perder más tiempo, saco de su cartera varios sobres y prosiguió con la reunión, mientras seleccionaba algunos de los sobres.

— Ahora, como ya se como están vuestras relaciones. Os voy a dar una misión personalizada a cada una, la cual tenéis que cumplir en esta semana.

Aquello hizo que todas la miraran sorprendidas ¿Misiones? Al parecer la rubia definitivamente se había vuelto loca.

— ¿Misión? –Pregunto temerosa Rukia al recodar el fracaso de la comida- Cómo vuelva a cocinar algo… Seguro me echan de la casa Kurosaki.

— ¡Rukia tiene razón! –Le apoyo Karin, solo al imaginarse a su nuera ¨cocinando¨ de nuevo-

— Tranquilas. Como os dije, las misiones serán personalizadas y no volveremos a hacer experimentos raros.

Karin y Rukia la miraron con recelo, pero la rubia ignoro sus miradas y les fue dando a cada una uno de los sobres seleccionados. Karin fue la única que no acepto su sobre, por lo que Matsumoto se lo puso sobre la mesa.

— ¡Bien ahora podéis abrir los sobres! –Exclamo alegremente mientras se iba corriendo a su sitio-

Rukia e Inoue abrieron sus sobres respectivamente, mientras que Karin se cruzaba de brazos y hacia morros disgustada por la disparatada idea de la rubia.

— En serio… ¿Quieres que haga esto? –Preguntó temerosa Rukia después de leer su sobre-

— ¡Claro! –Le alentó la rubia- Tu eres la que lo tiene más fácil. ¿O me vas a decir que es difícil meterte en la cama de Ichigo viviendo en la misma casa es difícil?

Aquello hizo que Karin diera un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa.

— ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO?! –Chillo como una energúmena- ¡¿METERSE EN LA CAMA DE MI HERMANO?!

— Ya salto la estrecha… -Se quejo entre dientes Matsumoto-

— ¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARME ESTRECHA!

Matsumoto se masajeo ligeramente las sienes mientras se tranquilizaba para no matar a la joven. Tenía que hacerla entender la importancia de aquellas misiones.

— Karin, tienes que entender de una vez por todas, que tener una pareja significa tener algo más que un gran súper amigo… Como seguro que estas ahora mismo con mi capitán.

Karin cerró la boca mientras que la palabra ¨gran súper amigo¨ se taladraba una y otra vez en su cerebro. Lo que más odiaba de su relación con Toshiro, era justamente esa asquerosa e infantil amistad…

— No todas las parejas tienen que ser iguales… –Exclamo casi susurrando tratando de defenderse-

Matsumoto le dedico una suave sonrisa. Lidiar con la joven era difícil, pero si no la ayudaba su relación con Toshiro estaba en serio peligro…

— Tienes razón, no todas las parejas son iguales. Pero te pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes estar como su amiga?

Karin bajo la cabeza, sin saber que responderle. Por lo que la rubia siguió hablándole.

— Los hombres, son hombres muchas veces en lugar de pensar con la cabeza, piensan con lo que tienen entre las piernas… Yo sé, que mi capitán no es de ese tipo de hombre… Pero ¿Y si algún día aparece en su vida una mujer que sea capaz de darle lo que tú no le das?

Aquello hizo que la joven alzara la cabeza y la mirara con temor.

— El no sería capaz… -Dijo Karin con un hilo de voz- No…

— El capitán Hitsugaya no es de esos –Le defendió Rukia- Es muy serio y lo veo incapaz de hacer una cosa como esas.

— Tenéis razón las dos, tampoco creo que lo haga, pero la tentación es la tentación… -Matsumoto hizo una breve pausa mientras pensaba con semblante serio- Además… Hay algo que me preocupa mucho… Su actitud.

— ¿Su actitud? –Preguntó Karin sin entender a que se refería-

— Está claro que mi capitán te quiere… Pero ¿Te quiere como un hombre ama a una mujer? O ¿Lo que siente por ti es solo amistad? Me sorprende enormemente que después de tantos meses juntos no hayáis hecho nada…. Es que estoy casi segura que ni os besáis.

¡Touche! La rubia acaba de darle donde más le dolía a Karin: La falta de iniciativa de Toshiro… Ella no quería que él fuera un animal salvaje como Seelee o Caym, solo quería que por lo menos hubiera algo más que amistad…

— El… El me quiere… -Fue lo único que pudo decir a su favor-

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué te visita? ¿Por qué jugáis al futbol? ¿Por qué habláis todos los días?... –Matsumoto hizo una pequeña pausa, dándole tiempo a asimilar sus palabras- Si a eso llamas tener una relación de pareja… A ese tipo de relación, desde siempre se le llama amistad.

Karin abrió los ojos como platos ¡Ella tenía razón! No había querido admitirlo, pero era evidente que su relación estaba estancada...

— ¿Entiendes ahora porque quiero ayudaros? –Preguntó con ternura Matsumoto, mientras veía como la pobre chica empezaba a temblar- Lo que menos quiero, es que vuestra inexperiencia se pueda romper vuestra relación.

Karin asintió con la cabeza, aún le costaba asimilar que tuviera razón. Pero, si no aceptaba su ayuda ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Esperar hasta que por fin los planetas se alinearan y que él quisiera hacer algo más que matarse a jugar al futbol… Derrotada cogió su sobre, lo abrió y cuando leyó lo que había dentro, su cara paso por todos los colores del arco iris.

— ¡YO NO PUEDO HACER ESTO! –Grito avergonzada-

— ¡Sí que puedes! Además, para facilitarte las cosas, yo misma me he encargado de comprarte varios modelitos para que te pongas.

Aún en estado de shock, Karin volvió a releer la carta, la cual constaba de hipotéticas situaciones en las cuales tendría que ponerse ropa sexy e insinuársele a Toshiro.

— P-Pero… ¿No puedo hacerlo de otra… forma? –Replico la joven mientras le dedicaba una mirada suplicante-

Matsumoto negó con la cabeza.

— Conociéndote como eres y como es mi capitán. Esta es la única manera de haceros reaccionar… A no ser que prefieras meterte en su cama como Rukia…

A Karin se le pusieron los pelos de punta solo de pensar en esa posibilidad… Además ¿Toshiro dormiría con pijama o desnudo? Aquel breve pensamiento hizo estragos en ella, haciéndola pasar por toda la gama de colores del arco iris. Su comportamiento extraño no paso desapercibido para la rubia, la cual sonrió con picardía al comprobar que tal vez, la mente de Karin no era tan inocente como ella pensaba.

— ¡Tranquila! –Exclamo con alegría mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda- Estoy segura que podrás.

Karin la miro con nerviosismo, mientras rogaba que la rubia no se equivocara…

— Hmmm esto Matsumoto-san –Balbuceo Inoue, que había esperado un momento de paz para hablar- La misión que me has dado, yo ya la hice hace tiempo.

Matsumoto giro la cabeza como si fuera la niña del exorcista, Inoue al ver su reacción bajo la mirada apenada mientras arrugaba el papel con fuerza.

— ¿Ya lo has hecho? –Preguntó la rubia todavía atónita-

— Sip…

Matsumoto maldijo entre dientes a la peli castaña y su evidente promiscuidad. El sobre que le había dado consistía hacer varios juegos eróticos, donde ella se disfrazara de mucama y se le insinuara al jefe... Rukia y Karin intrigadas por la misión de Inoue se acercaron a ella y cuando leyeron la misión con todo tipo de detalles se apartaron aterradas.

— ¿P-P-pero como haces… todo eso? –Preguntó aterrada Rukia, que aún no podía comprender de donde la peli castaña sacara tanta sexualidad-

Inoue se sonrojo mientras les contaba su ¨verdad¨

— Hmm… Todo comenzó al poco tiempo de vivir con Seelee. Un día estaba muy preocupada porque él se comportaba de manera extraña…

— ¿Es que alguna vez se comporta de manera normal? –Preguntó Matsumoto intrigada-

Inoue se sonrojo, pero ignoro su pregunta y siguió hablando.

— Como no sabía qué hacer, le pedí consejo a Chizuru* y como ella… En su tiempo libre se dedica a vender cosas y juguetes… De esos… Pues me dio varios consejos…

_*N.A. Para el que no recuerde, es la amiga extraña de Inoue que parecía lesbiana y que siempre estaba tocándole los pechos._

Matsumoto alzó una ceja sorprendida. Si aquella chica le había dado ese tipo de consejos, eso indicaba que era una mujer mucho más pervertida que ella...

— Desde entonces… -Siguió explicando Inoue- Yo le compro cosas… Y eso hace parecer feliz a Seelee… Sobre todo cuando utilizo…

— ¡VALE¡ ¡YA NO NOS CUENTES MAS! –Le interrumpió Karin, que no podría soportar más información sobre su vida sexual- ¡La dos sois las dos unas pervertidas! Nos acusáis de no tener una relación ¨normal¨ con nuestras parejas, pero dudo que las vuestras sean normales.

Aquella acusación puso en guardia a Matsumoto, que saco pecho y la miro de manera altiva.

— Te puedo asegurar, que mi relación con Caym es más firme que la tuya.

Karin la miro de reojo y fue cuando para sorpresa de todas, le dio una gran puñalada trapera a Matsumoto.

— Dudo mucho que Caym te haya dicho lo que siente por ti ¿O dime que me equivoco?

Matsumoto abrió la boca para contestarle pero la cerró en el acto… La peli negra tenía razón. Caym simplemente la había raptado y la poseía cuando le daba la gana… Pero nunca, le había dicho lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Karin satisfecha por su breve victoria, puso los brazos en jarra y siguió dándole más puñaladas traperas.

— ¿Alguna vez te ha dicho que te ama? ¿O se te declaro? ¡Seguro no te ha dicho nada!

Matsumoto bajo el rostro escondiendo su rostro, las palabras de la joven la estaban enterrando viva en la miseria.

— Y todavía tienes la cara de decirnos que tenemos problemas con nuestras parejas ¡Cuando es evidente que tú también los tienes! Yo no intimare con Toshiro… Pero, por lo menos se que ama, porque él mismo me lo dijo.

Karin se quedo petrificada al darse cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta… ¡Había confesado la confesión de Toshiro! Se llevo las manos a la boca, mientras mentalmente se maldecía a sí misma por su estupidez… Ahora las chicas se burlarían de ella… O eso pensaba.

— ¿En serio te lo dijo? –Pregunto atónita Rukia- ¿El capitán Hitsugaya te dijo que te amaba? Con lo serio que es… No me lo puedo imaginar…

— ¡Que tiernos! –Exclamo Inoue con dulzura- ¡A mi Seelee nunca me ha dicho nada! Y seguro que Caym tampoco lo ha hecho.

Karin parpadeo perpleja… Al parecer sus miedos estaban infundados, las chicas no se habían burlado de ella. Aquello le dio ánimos ¡Por lo menos podía presumir de tener algo que las obsesas sexuales no tenían! ¡Una declaración de amor! Orgullosa saco pecho y lo ratifico.

— ¡Sí! Me dijo que me amaba.

— Waa Que envidia –Dijo con tristeza Inoue- Seelee con esas cosas es muy reservado…

Rukia miro a la peli castaña de reojo como si fuera un bicho raro.

— El es reservado con cualquier cosa Inoue. Si hasta una roca tiene más expresión que él… Yo no podría estar con alguien así.

Inoue bajo la mirada triste, ella lo amaba tal y como era. Sabía que muy en el fondo él la amaba… Pero, no podía evitar sentir algo de dolor porque nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

— Y mi hermano ¿Te ha dicho que te ama Rukia? –Preguntó intrigada Karin, que no podía imaginarse a su hermano declarándose-

— Hm… No exactamente. Pero me dijo que no podía vivir sin mí y me pidió que me quedara para siempre a su lado...

Aquello hizo que de nuevo dos puñaladas atravesaran los de por sí ya devastados corazones de Inoue y Matsumoto. Karin y Rukia se miraron con complicidad, no es que se alegraran de ver a sus amigas pasando por un mal momento, pero por lo menos, esta vez el grupo de las estrechas salía victorioso por una vez…*

_N.A. No sé porque, no puedo evitar imaginarme esta situación como si fuera un partido de beisbol, donde meten una carrera al equipo rival y todo el mundo celebra jajaja. Estrechas 1 Obsesas 0._

— Creo, que lo más justo es que también vosotras hagáis misiones como nosotras para mejorar con vuestras parejas ¿No os parece? –Sugirió Rukia-

Matsumoto alzó la cabeza y las miro con tristeza, Karin sintió pena al ver su tristeza y de cómo le habían afectado sus palabras.

— Además ¡Seguro que os quieren! –Se apresuro Karin animándolas y tratando de arreglar el entuerto- Si Inoue es capaz de sacar el lado más ¨salvaje¨ de Seelee, le será fácil. Y tu Matsumoto, con lo que sabes debería ser pan comido ¿No?

Matsumoto la miro dudosa, Caym era un hombre orgulloso, pasional e irracional que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones pero nunca las exteriorizaba… Con sus acciones, le daba a entender que se preocupaba por ella y que la deseaba.

— No estoy segura... –Dijo finalmente con tristeza-

Inoue le miro con pena y la entendió perfectamente. Su relación con Seelee era ¨estable¨, pero ella tenía la amarga sensación de siempre estar dándolo todo. Le demostraba su amor a diario y el solo le respondía con indiferencia… Se comportaba como un animalito salvaje al que tratas de domesticar brindándole cariño.

Además… Estaba el tema de sus relaciones sexuales. Para ella se habían convertido en una obligación y muchas veces aceptaba, solo para hacerlo ¨feliz¨ y que no se molestara. Y la dinámica era siempre la misma: Una vez que el llegaba al orgasmo todo se acababa, daba igual que ella no hubiera quedado satisfecha.

— Yo tampoco estoy segura que pueda lograrlo –Concluyo derrotada Inoue-

Karin al verlas tan deprimidas sintió como el peso de la culpa caía sobre ella, se sentó frente a ellas y con Rukia trataron de animarlas…

_Varios Minutos después…_

El silencio de la sala era sepulcral, mientras que todas tomaban té en silencio, meditando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en la reunión. La única que parecía estar ¨alegre¨ era Hinamori, que con el pasar de los minutos parecía haberse salvado de la asquerosa pizarra.

— Creo que lo mejor, es que nos vayamos a casa. –Exclamo Rukia levantándose de la mesa-

Hinamori respiro aliviada al verse ¨libre¨, rápidamente se levanto de la mesa dispuesta a marcharse, pero aquella prontitud solo hizo que Matsumoto se fijara en ella.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Hinamori? –Dijo casi cantando mientras sonreía de nuevo con picardía- Aún tenemos pendiente tu pizarra.

A Hinamori se le cayó el alma al suelo y le dedico una mirada de borreguito degollado buscando piedad… Pero aquella mirada no la conmovió en lo absoluto, se levanto de la mesa y le dio la vuelta a pizarra.

— ¡Acércate y pon tu imán! –Le ordeno con firmeza mientras escriba en la casilla el nombre de Kenpachi-

Hinamori giro la mirada buscando la compasión de las otras chicas… Pero lo único que obtuvo de ellas fue sus miradas serías. Si ellas habían pasado por ello, ella no sería la excepción... Finalmente derrotada y con un rio de lagrimitas surcando sus mejillas se acerco a la pizarra, alzó la mano y miro los horribles chappys, después de un rato de dudas miro a Matsumoto.

- ¿No hay un nivel -1?...

Grandes gotas cayeron sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡No lo hay! –Le reprendió la rubia- ¿¡Cómo puede ser posible que te haya ido tan mal!?

— ¡¿Pero como pretendes que una cita con el capitán Kenpachi pueda salir bien?! –Pregunto indignada al recordar todo su viacrucis- ¡Además! ¡Aún no entiendo porque citaste con él!

— Hinamori tiene razón –Exclamo Rukia mientras solo pensar en una cita así le ponía los pelos de punta- Tiene que ser una experiencia horrible…

— ¿Pero quién es el tal Kenpachi ese? –Preguntó Karin con curiosidad- Conocí a varias personas en la sociedad de almas, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo quien es…

— ¿Te acuerdas del compañero del que siempre hablaba Yachiru? –Le respondió Rukia- El mismo que fue a recogerla una vez a una de nuestras reuniones...

Karin al recordarlo se convirtió en un gran bloque de piedra…. El día en cuestión, un hombretón horrible y con cara de psicópata recogió a la peli rosada. Y cuando le dijeron que ella hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki, el hombretón le dedico una sonrisa diabólica y la reto a luchar… Nunca, en toda su vida había pasado tanto miedo… Menos mal que Yachiru tenía prisa por irse, porque si no, seguramente la habría matado. Aquel recuerdo horrible le hizo caer en cuenta de una cosa.

— Entonces ¡¿A eso era a lo que se referían en las noticias?! –Exclamo atónita-

— ¿Noticias? –Preguntó inocentemente Inoue sin entender a que se refería-

Karin saco su móvil y se puso a digitar rápidamente. Desde que Matsumoto le había regalado el móvil se había vuelto toda una experta. Después de una breve búsqueda, encontró lo que buscaba. Puso el móvil sobre la mesa y le dio a reproducir a un video.

El video era de una noticia en directo desde el parque de atracciones, el cual había sufrido el ataque de una peligrosa ¨banda de moteros¨ según los testigos. La peligrosa banda se había dedicado a destruir las atracciones y a aterrorizar a la gente. Y para completar la noticia tenían una grabación de una de las cámaras de vigilancia, en la cual se podía ver como corpulento hombre corría detrás de un grupo de personas mientras que se reía como un psicópata. Grandes gotas cayeron por las cabezas de las chicas.

— ¡Fuiste vosotros! –Exclamo atónita Karin- ¡Vosotros acabasteis con el parque!

Un golpe seco hizo que las chicas se giraran y vieran como la pobre Hinamori se había desmayado mientras que su alma le salía del cuerpo.

_Varios minutos después…_

Hinamori tenía clavaba la cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras que Rukia le daba ligeros golpecitos en la espalda consolándola.

— Te has pasado Matsumoto… -Exclamo Rukia compadeciéndose de la joven- ¿En que estabas pensando al organizarle una cita con el capitán Kenpachi?

Matsumoto se encogió de hombros mientras le decía su genial ¨Idea¨ para elegirle aquella terrible cita.

- Como se que le gustan mayores, pensé que sería la cita perfecta. Si no, ya me dirás porque se fijo en Aizen que podía ser su padre…

Hinamori al escuchar su absurdo razonamiento se irguió de la mesa y la miro atónita con la boca abierta.

— Que le gusten mayores es una cosa… -Tercio ayudándole de nuevo Rukia- Pero… De ahí a tener una cita con el capitán Kenpachi es otra cosa. Entonces, por regla de tres ¿Quien será su próxima cita? ¿El Capitán Yamamoto?

Hinamori palideció al escuchar el nombre del anciano capitán, El anciano no era un psicópata como Kenpachi, pero su sola presencia la intimidaba.

— ¡No todo menos eso¡ ¡Nooo! –Suplico aterrada-

Matsumoto hizo morritos de descontento, después se metió la mano en el escote y saco dos papelitos.

— ¡Vale! Está bien. Lo entiendo. –Exclamo molesta-

Abrió los papelitos y rompió uno de ellos, dando a entender, que si había pensando en el capitán Yamamoto para una posible cita… Aquello aterro aún más a Hinamori… Si realmente la rubia había pensando en él… Quería decir que cualquiera ¡Cualquiera de la sociedad de almas podía ser su próxima cita!

— A ver si esta vez tienes más suerte… -Exclamo la rubia dudosa, mientras le daba el otro papelito-

La pobre Hinamori abrió el papel temblorosa y dentro había una dirección, fecha y hora. Volvió la mirada suplicante a la rubia, la cual al ver su escepticismo tuvo que ser más ¨persuasiva¨ con la joven.

— Si no te gusta... Le puedo pedir otra cita al capitán Kenpachi.

La joven al escucharla retrocedió aterrorizada mientras negaba fervientemente con la cabeza. ¡Lo único que le faltaba era tener otra cita con Kenpachi!.

— ¡Bien! Me gusta cuando me hacen caso –Exclamo la rubia victoriosa-

Grandes gotas cayeron por las cabezas de las chicas. Los métodos de persuasión de la rubia dejaban mucho que desear.

— Creo que ya hemos acabado ¿No? –Preguntó Karin mientras se levantaba de la mesa-

— Sí, hemos acabado –Le respondió Matsumoto mientras tapaba con papeles la pizarra- Espero que cumpláis con vuestras misiones.

— Lo haremos –Respondió Rukia- Pero recordar que también tenéis que cumplir las vuestras. Lograr que Caym y Seelee os digan lo que sienten por vosotras.

Inoue asintió con la cabeza, mientras Matsumoto se quedaba en silencio pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para lograrlo.

— ¡Ja! Seguro que no lo logras Matsumoto –Se mofó Karin metiendo el dedo en la yaga y tratando desquiciarla-

Matsumoto alzo la mirada y la dedico una mirada de superioridad.

— Estoy segura lo lograre –Exclamó con desdén- Estoy segura, que la que no lograra nada ni comerse ni un colín esta semana, serás tú niñata.

— ¡¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO?! ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑATA!

Matsumoto se llevo los dedos a los oídos y se tapo ignorando los gritos de la joven. Mientras que Rukia la sacaba a rastras de la casa de Inoue…

La semana que se avecinaba, iba a ser un carrusel de emociones y situaciones para todas. Grandes nubarrones se aproximaban sobre sus relaciones y ninguna se salvaría de la tormenta. Ninguna…

* * *

¡Por fin aparezco de nuevo! U.U Se que algun s me queréis matar por lo tardía de mi actualización, pero los hijos y mascotas que no tengo, no me daban tiempo jajajaja. Fuera de broma, he tenido mucho trabajo y apenas me da el tiempo lo siento mucho u.u. Además, perdí uno de mis archivos donde tenía gran parte del fanfic escrito y he tenido que volver a re-escribir parte T-T.

Sobre este capítulo, espero que os hayáis reído, tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Ahora ya todos sabemos porque la inocente Inoue sabe tantas cosas… jajajaja. Tengo pensado a futuro hacer que este personaje aparezca en una de esas reuniones jojojo.

Sobre lo que viene… Pues, ya habéis visto las misiones, lo que quiere decir que el próximo capítulo estará subido de tono y de nuevo con situaciones graciosas. Ya tengo escrita una parte, pero aún no se cómo hacerlo, creo que tendré que partirlo en varios capítulos, porque solo llevo escrita una misión y tela lo que llevo... Bueno ya lo veréis cuando lo publique XD.

Y como es habitual pasó a responder a los reviews *-* que son los me dan ánimos y me llenan de ideas :D.

Pamex17, me alegra que te haya gustado y que te hayas reído con el anterior capítulo. Si las recetas de Orihime deberían ser catalogadas como armas de destrucción masiva. Jejejeje. Lo de súper amigos de Karin y Toshiro me hace mucha gracia jajaja. Pero la verdad, es que con lo novatos que son tampoco podíamos esperar que su relación avanzara mucho. La cita de Hinamori fue brutal jajaja. Yo todavía imaginarme a Kenpachi subido al trenecito de gusanito y con cara de psicópata me hace partirme de la risa jajajaj. Sobre lo de Ulquiorra y Inoue pues como habrás visto según la tabla sus cositas hacen pero aún no sabemos qué papel tiene cada cual en esa extraña relación… bueno en fin, te dejo con la mosca detrás de la oreja jejejejej. Muchas gracias por leerme y seguirme como lo haces aportándome grandes ideas :D.

Ishiro Shizuka, No te mueras de risa nooo T.T si voy matando lectores ¿Quién me leerá después? Jajajajaja Sobre lo mojigatos de Karin y Toshiro, a mí aún en el fondo me dan penita jeje, animalicos pobrecitos. Sobre Rukia, la verdad es que si que aterra su forma de cocinar, esperemos que Yuzu le pueda enseñar… Si no el pobre Ichigo en un futuro se morirá de inanición. Sobre Seelee, la verdad a mi Ulquiorra me encanta, pero siempre he pensando que es extraño y controlador, por ello pensé que si actúa así, imagínate como tiene que ser en la intimidad agg asusta jajaja. Y Matsumoto es mala, aunque aún quedan más citas… jejejeje. Gracias por leerme y por tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme un review gracias! :D.

Mitsuko5399, Sobre Rukia, la verdad no me extrañaría nada que en cualquier momento a la olla le salgan patas y salga huyendo jejejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te hayas reído mucho con la escena :). Sobre Hinamori… Uff si esto fue la primera cita imagínate lo que le espera. Pobrecita jejeje. Y sobre los pobres chicos… Imagínate la semana que les espera después de la última reunión jojojo. Gracias por leerme y por dejarme un review :D.

Ares-sama, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este te guste tanto como el otro. Gracias por tu review.

Llaulli. Sobre matar a los hombres, jejeje tu tranquila antes de morir les falta muuuchooo por sufrir jajaja. Sobre lo de Hina y la cita pobrecita, pero bueno ya leerás donde es la próxima cita jejeje. Gracias por leerme y por dejarme un review :).

.03 Agg morí solo de imaginar la imagen de un alíen bailando caramell dance jajajaja. Me alegra que te hayas reído tanto con el capítulo, lo que quiero es que mis lectores pasen un rato divertido leyendo mis locuras. Y sobre Caym, el tío es un burro pero bueno, dentro de poco empezara su viacrucis personal jejeje. Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme un review :).

Myskymyheart, Sobre Toshiro, el pobre no es que la friend zone este tocando su puerta, el pobre vive dentro de la friend zone desde hace tiempo jajajajaja. Y si, cualquier hombre hubiera sucumbido ante la tentación, pero estamos hablando del chico de hielo. Antes le nacen pelos a las ranas a que él se decida a hacer algo… Agg que mala soy jajaja, por cierto lo del fusilamiento a balonazos me ha gustado… Hmmm jejejeje. Sobre Rukia, preparada con mucho amor pero para destrozar estómagos jejejeje. Y si, Matsumoto cada vez está más loca y más ahora al saber sus motivos para la cita… Como a Momo le gustan mayores… JAJAJAJA. Muchas gracias por tu review y por estar en el grupo de mis lectores habituales que me siguen desde hace mucho tiempo :). Muchas gracias!

Kuraudo Shisen, Sobre Seelee, más a adelante también sabremos el motivo de su ¨pasión¨. No te adelanto más jejeje. Sobre el sufrimiento de Hinamori… Esto es solo el principio. La verdad tengo varias ideas locas… Bueno sobre tu Lime, ten en cuenta que la misión de esta semana es insinuársele al peli blanco y con cosas que le ha dado Matsumoto… Te puedo adelantar que Toshiro las pasara canutas esta semana jajajaja. Sobre Rukia, bueno la enana no los podrá matar de indigestión, para eso se consiguió un suegro medico jajajaja agg morí solo al pensar esto jajajaja. Sobre tu parte preferida anterior. Yo también me reí un montón solo de pensarlo. Muchas gracias por leerme :D y por dejarme reviews tan divertidos :D.

Gibelly v. Pobre Toshiro y sus sueños húmedos jeje pobrecito. Sobre Rukia, eso no puede quedar rico agg seguro que si se le cae algo al suelo se derrite el suelo al estilo la baba de alíen aggg. Sobre Grimmjow a mí tampoco me gusta como la trata y cómo pudiste leer en este capítulo, dentro de poco tendrá que definirle a Matsumoto lo que siente… Y si Ulquiorra está loco con su horario jejeje si yo fuera Inoue le había mandando a tomar viento hacía mucho tiempo. Sobre el lemon, ten en cuenta que a medida que pase el tiempo, las misiones subirán más de nivel y está claro que en muchos casos pasaremos del lime a las risas por lo que les sucederá a los personajes. Muchas gracias por leerme y por tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme un review.

Death the alex, me alegra que te haya gustado mi anterior fanfic. Sobre el lemon de HitsuKarin habrán muchas situaciones subidas de tono para todas las parejas. Ya lo iras leyendo :). Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Momo y Kenpachi pero luego no me eches las culpas por si te vuelves a hacer pipi otra vez. Jajajajaja. Gracias por leerme y por dejarme tu review :D.

Umiko Mitsuki. Sobre lo de una escena cute entre Karin y Toshiro, será más que cute jejejeje. Sobre Rukia a mí también me da miedo en la cocina T.T, la que me da mucha pena es Yuzu, eso de tener a una nuera psicópata cocinando en tu hermosa cocina tiene que es brutal jajaja. Sobre Seelee y su horario ¡Yo también pienso que le pega un montón! Jajajaja. Sobre el nombre de Seelee, en su momento lo puse en doomsday, la verdad yo para los nombres soy muy mala . Busque información de nombres de Demonios y me encontré con varios nombres interesantes. Te pongo la descripción de los nombres:

**Caym**: Gran Amo del infierno, aparece como un hombre elegante con alas de Mirlo. Comanda 30 legiones, y es uno de los más sabios en el infierno. A través de sus argumentos, logra la desesperación de quienes le escuchan. (La verdad no pega nada con Grimmjow pero me gusto el nombre jejeje)

**Seere**: Poderoso príncipe, que gobierna el Este. Se aparece bajo la forma de un hombre hermoso, descubre todos los engaños, puede transportar lo que sea, en menos de un parpadeo, y hace que todos los eventos pasen rápidamente A él no le importa el bien o el mal, hará la voluntad de aquel que le comande (Solo modifique ligeramente el nombre :))

Sobre tu comentario, se me ocurrió poner que a Kenpachi lo habían grabado y había salido en las noticias jajajajaja. Sobre Byakuya lo pondré en mi lista de posibles :D. Gracias por dejarme un review tan interesante y además por darme una idea del fanfic jejeje.

Mic-RNOL-Mik, waa me encanto tu comentario, sobre tu idea me la tomare muy en serio y mi imaginación ya está volando con esa idea. No puedo adelantar más, solo que si que pondré algo jejeje. Gracias por el aporte :D. Muchas gracias por leerme y por darme ideas! La genia sos vos :D.

Kokoro-13 gracias por leerme y si que puede parecer que lo tengo abandonado pero no es así T-T, me encantaría poder actualizar más rápido :(. Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ;). Gracias por tu review.


End file.
